Evil's Revenge
by pokemon-finatic
Summary: Sequel to Red Eyed Evil! Peace reigns over the island. Life has gone back to normal. Soon, however, our two coordinators will find that shadows have their own way of hiding...and that, sometimes, knowledge of the future can lead to one's downfall. CS
1. Prologue

Prologue

The moon shone over the land; it reflected off the ocean, sparkling brilliantly. Its silver light was beautiful, not a soul could deny that fact. Peace had reigned over the land for many months now. The day-pokemon were soundly asleep, not a worry in their hearts. The night-pokemon dashed through the grass, swung through the trees, and soared through the air—free at last.

But he knew better.

The wind rustled the wildlife around him. His gaze traveled to the main island: soon, he could return. The thought of it both excited him and saddened his heart. Although he would finally prove himself to the other inhabitants of the island, his job was also not one to be rejoicing—not when it meant the rebirth of terror. At least _she_ had always known of his loyalty. He sighed, creeping out of the shadows that hid him so well. The others had been mistaken, and only she and he would ever know that.

The others were gone.

Silver light bathed his black pelt. He turned his gaze to the stars, wishing the world would remain like this and that the future would never come.

"Um…excuse me." The sound of the voice brought a frown on his face. He knew exactly what was coming.

"Yes?" he asked coolly.

"You're Midnight…correct?" He turned his head to look down at the pokemon who spoke to him. He was young, his bright-orange eyes shone in the moonlight. He sighed, it was time whether he liked it or not.

"Yes. I assume Moonlight sent you?" Hearing his words, the Mankey smiled.

"Yes, and I've been searching for you all day." He said. The Absol sighed once more, his blood-red eyes hidden beneath his black eyelids.

"Then I'm afraid it is time for me to return home."


	2. Nightmares and Appeals

Chapter 1

"Drew?" she whispered. It was late and she felt horrible for waking him, especially the night before the Grande Festival. He groaned.

"What is it, May?"

"I…can't sleep." She said.

"Go back to bed, close your eyes, and think happy thoughts." He mumbled, she could tell he was trying to go back to sleep.

"It isn't that simple…" she said. He sighed and rolled over to look at her. She was standing next to his bed, staring at the ground.

"What's complicated about it?" he asked.

"I…I had a nightmare… And…as stupid as it may sound…I'm still a little scared…" Drew stared at for a moment, then he reached over and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. He flipped the sheets off of himself and stood up.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He said and started walking towards the kitchen. May, who was nervous about being alone, started to follow him.

"For Arceus' sake, May, I'm just going to the kitchen. Sit down and I'll be right back." He said. She nodded and sat down on his bed. He was gone for a while, she was about to ask what it was he was doing when he walked back into the room.

"Here. This helps me." He said, handing her a mug. When she took it, she realized it was milk—warm milk. She smiled.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." he said, sitting next to her. After a second he continued, "Really, don't mention it to Soledad…if you do she'll squeal every time she sees me and give me a headache." At this, May laughed.

"I think you should be more worried about if I told Harley!" she said. He shivered.

"Don't tell him either." May smiled, not a thought in the world about her dream. When she was finished, she felt a little sleepy. She smiled.

"I think I'll be ok now…thanks Drew." She said. He nodded, pulling the sheets back up and over him.

"No problem, May. Get some rest, you'll need it." She walked back over to her bed, setting her mug on the table. As she curled up under her blanket the light switched off.

"Drew?" she asked.

"Yes, May?"

"I love you." She said. Slumber was starting to take her. The last words she heard were from Drew.

"I love you too, May. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

"Welcome! One and all, to Johto's very own Grande Festival!" Jillian, the MC cried. The crowd cheered. "And the crowd agrees, it is a beautiful day for this festival, isn't it?" Jillian shouted, the crowd roared its approval. From back stage, the coordinator room was packed. Everyone was there…at least, everyone but a certain brunette.

"Drew, have you seen May?" Soledad asked. He frowned.

"I let her sleep in a bit, but I was sure Yue would have woken her up by now…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"MAY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" May woke with a start. Why did Yue have to yell so loudly?

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled. But Yue had other plans, May squeaked as she felt her friend jump on top of her.

"DO YOU _KNOW_ WHAT TIME IT IS? WE DON'T HAVE FIVE MINUTES! THE FESTIVAL STARTS IN DOUBLE THAT TIME AND YOU AREN'T EVEN DRESSED!" May looked at the clock and screamed. She shoved Yue off of her and dashed around the room, hastily getting ready.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she cried. Yue shuffled her feet.

"I decided to take a nap…and Drew said to let you sleep some more since you hadn't slept well last night and…well…I just woke up myself." By the time she'd finished explaining, May was done. She grabbed Yue by the collar of her shirt and bolted for the door. Once out she ran down the hall.

"Of all days, why would you pick _today_ to take a nap when I'm sleeping in?" May cried, jamming the button on the elevator.

"Hey, I was tired too you know! This is my first Grande Festival! You expect me not to be nervous?"

"Nervous or not, you aren't even doing much today. Just an appeal! Why couldn't you take your nap after we were done?" May asked. Yue blinked.

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that…heh heh…" she said. But by then, May didn't really care. the elevator opened into the lobby of the pokemon center. The two girls rushed past the front desk, completely ignoring Nurse Joy's welcoming voice. They ran out the door and across the street to the contest hall…which was really more like an arena than a hall. They ran through the double-doors and past the lobby, down the hall that led to the stage, and turned left. As May ran into the coordinator room she nearly ran straight into…

"May darling, there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" May grimaced.

"Hello Harley…nice to see you too."

"Terribly sorry but you've missed my appeal! Tisk, tisk May!" Harley said.

"Oh…sorry about that, Harley… Do you know where Drew and Soledad are?" she asked. He grinned.

"Well I'll bring you to Soledad, but you'll have to look on screen to see where Drew is." Harley said. May mentally slapped herself, she'd almost missed Drew's appeal.

"Thanks, Harley." She said. As she followed him, Yue said from behind her:

"He still creeps me out…" May giggled.

"Ditto, Ditto."

"Why'd you say Ditto twice?" Yue asked.

"Once meaning 'me too.' The other referring to you!" May laughed. Yue sighed.

"You're a strange one, May, you really are."

"May! There you are!" she heard a familiar voice say. She grinned.

"Hi Soledad! Sorry I'm late…_somebody_ decided to sleep instead of wake me up."

"Yeah? Well _somebody_ should have woken up to their alarm instead of turning it off." Yue countered. May smiled sheepishly.

"My bad." Soledad was about to say something when the MC's voice caught their attention.

"And now, from LaRousse City…It's Drew!" The crowd cheered and May watched as he called out his pokemon.

It was Roserade.

"Roserade, Magical Leaf!" he cried. The grass type twirled and a tornado of shining leaves surrounded her. If that was beautiful, Drew could make it dazzling.

"Flash! Then Solar Beam!" he cried. May gasped as the screen went white. The crowd was blinded. But seconds later, the stage was revealed yet again. The leaves that once shone were sparkling and floating all around. Roserade remained center stage, holding an orb of light above her. The Flash had intensified it. She released the Solar Beam and the stage was lit again.

"That was amazing." Soledad said. May remained silent; she had seen something like that appeal before. She knew exactly when and where too. She smiled, reflecting on past experiences was a great way to show off an appeal—and Drew knew it.

"Looks like my little gingerbread cookie is up soon!" Harley squealed. May turned to Yue, giving her a knowing look. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, fine. But do I have to be the pink blob?" she asked. May nodded, Yue groaned.

"But I _hate_ being the pink blob!"

"Come on, Yue. You were born that way! I think you'd be used to it by now." May said. Her friend was still frowning, but never the less rainbow colors engulfed her and she was replaced by her Ditto self. Anyone around who hadn't seen her little act yet gasped. May was used to the surprise by now. She returned Yue, walked through the shocked crowd, and started down the hall. About halfway, she met up with Drew.

"Hey, Drew. You did great!" she said. He smiled.

"Thanks, glad you could make it Sleeping Beauty." May furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" she asked, Drew smirked.

"Nothing. Good luck, you won't need it." She smiled.

"Thanks Drew." She continued walking, but Drew's voice stopped her.

"May?"

"Yes?"

"Did you…say something?" he asked. She turned to look at him, he looked confused.

"All I said was thank you." She said. He frowned.

"Ok…I must be hearing things. See you when you get back." And with that he turned the corner and was gone. May pondered what had just happened, but decided to brush it off. She heard things that weren't really there plenty of times. She shrugged and continued toward the stage.

"Now, I'm proud to introduce, May from Petalburg!" Jillian cried. The crowd cheered.

"Yue, take the stage!" May cried, she would never get used to having to treat her friend as a pokemon. Out of the pokeball came a—as Yue described herself—pink blob. It bounced off the stage and into the air, rainbow engulfed it, replacing it with none other than…

"Mana!" To the crowd's surprise, Yue had replaced herself with a pokemon most of them had never seen before. But they all fell instantly for its cute smile. The crowd cheered for Yue, who had taken the form of a Manaphy.

"Now, light up the sky!" May cried. Yue smiled as she surrounded herself with a shield-like sphere of bubbles. The two lights on the end of her antennae were glowing, and the bubbles were magnifying the light of them in such a beautiful way. The bubbles sparkled and shone of rainbow light. The crowd was silent, dumbfounded at the beauty of it all. When the sphere floated to the ground, the bubbles popped, revealing Yue in Ditto form.

The crowd erupted.

"Now _that_ was a spectacle!" Jillian cried. From backstage, Soledad smiled and Drew nodded: a job well done. May earned a perfect score and she, along with Drew, Soledad, and Harley, had moved on to the next round.

* * *

"You two were amazing, I'm so proud." Soledad said. May beamed and Drew grinned.

"Your appeal was beautiful, Soledad!" May said excitedly. "The way Pidgeot fluttered around the stage was incredible!" Soledad giggled.

"Why, thank you May." She said.

"Yeah, great job—as usual." Drew said.

"OH THERE YOU ARE, MY GINGERBREAD COOKIE!" Before May could escape, Harley was latched onto her.

"Hello Harley, you did a good job today, too." Soledad said happily. Harley had apparently forgotten about his hold on May.

"Oh, really? I thought my little Wiggly-poo did a spectacular job, myself! So good to get complements from friends!" he said, May struggling to break free all the time he spoke. He then noticed he was suffocating her.

"Oh! Terribly sorry May, I almost forgot you were there!" he said, releasing her. She spluttered, thinking:

"_Yeah? Well I wish I could forget you were there that easily!"_ Drew seemed to read her mind.

"Harley…it isn't nice to forget people—even someone like May." He winked at her and she felt the familiar fume that seemed to walk hand-in-hand with Drew's presence, but it was cooled with the realization that he was actually sticking up for her. She sighed.

"_And besides…he's only teasing."_ She thought.

"I know, I know!" he said, trying to keep the mood cheery. "But you know me, I'm just funny like that. Terribly sorry for being so rude, my little gingerbread cookie! Oh! Goodness would you look at the time? I'll see you all tomorrow—bright and early!" and, like a flash, he was gone. Leaving the three coordinators to wonder why it was that he was so strange.

"Well, he is right about one thing." Soledad finally said, "It _is_ getting late. We should get some sleep for tomorrow—it's going to be a long day."

"Yeah and maybe May will actually sleep this time." Drew said. May sighed.

"I can only hope…"

* * *

_She was walking down a road, heading for the next contest—as usual. It was then that she saw him. He turned and smiled at her. She excitedly ran towards him and when she got to him she stopped. They stood for a while, she was about to say something when movement caught her eye. She turned her head to the undergrowth. It was then that she saw it:_

_Its fur was the color of the night sky, its eyes the color of blood. It sat there, watching her from the shadows. It did nothing to scare her, it didn't growl or snarl, pounce or bare its teeth. It just…sat there. The forest around her turned to shadow. Only she, him, and it remained. She turned to look back at Drew, panic welling within her. Why? Why was she scared? As if to answer, Drew groaned and fell to his knees holding his head._

_"Drew?" she asked "Drew?" A darkness pulsed from him and he was in pain… This was a dream…only a dream. He looked up at her, his eyes no longer green._

_But bright red._

"May! May, wake up!" she woke with a start, her hands shaking. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She looked up into Drew's worried, emerald eyes. Soon, the memory of the dream came back to her.

"Drew! You were…and it was…and…and." She was sitting up now. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it with you and nightmares lately?" he asked. "This time you were screaming you head off." She didn't respond, she was still telling herself that none of it had happened and that Drew was still there.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked when she didn't answer. She shivered.

"I…c-c-can't now…" she managed to say. She felt herself being rocked gently. He was trying his best to soothe her, but how could he do so when it was him she was scared for?

"Y-you were there…an-and then there was th-this Absol…well…I th-think it was an Absol…" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, think?" he asked.

"It w-was black! And it had th-these eyes! Th-these t-t-terrible eyes!" she said. "B-but the w-weird part was…i-it's been in all of m-my nightmares!" she cried, "A-and usually th-they're good dreams before!"

"Hm…that is odd." Drew said. "Are you scared of Absols, May? Because if you are, we might have a problem… You see I have an Absol and what about Moonlight? She wouldn't be very happy if you finally saw her again and ran off screaming bloody-murder." At this, may giggled a bit.

"I-I'm not af-fraid of _Absols_ y-you idiot!" she said, "I d-don't even know why this one s-scares me! All it does is s-sit there!"

"Well if sitting scares you then why aren't you screaming now? I'm sitting—uh-oh May! Watch out! I'm sitting!" he said. May laughed, trembling a little less.

"Oh shut up, D-Drew!" she said.

"No, really. You should be afraid!" he said "Be very afraid, May! It is a proven fact that I am a very scary person." He said matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't scare me." She said. He grinned a devilish grin.

"Then maybe you should learn to be more afraid!" he said as he tackled her. She laughed until he started tickling her—then she laughed harder.

"Stop it! Drew! S-stop!" she laughed. He stopped, holding her down.

"Afraid now?" he asked. She smiled.

"Nope, not of you or any stupid old Absol." She said. He smiled.

"Good, that was my goal anyway." He then got off of her and walked back over to his own bed. She got back into hers and turned off the light that Drew had probably turned on when she had woken him up. She smiled to herself. Why was it that he always seemed to have an answer for everything?

"Good night." She said, but he was already asleep.


	3. The Warning

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter may be a little short, guys...but I didn't really feel like writing all the battles...so the contest day sorta goes by fast... But at least the chapter's interesting! (as you will soon see)

It will probably torture you (which you will also soon see) so I'm sorry for when that happens...

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Fans and those of you strange people that hate contests and get dragged along by your amazing friends that do! I am now proud to present, the first day of battles for this Grande Festival!" Jillian cried. The crowd cheered, anticipating the next day of the festival.

"Well at least the crowd's excited." Soledad said. May nodded.

"The crowd is _always_ excited, Soledad." Drew said. Harley frowned.

"Really? I've seen some pretty boring crowds before…" Drew smirked.

"Then obviously, you weren't doing something right." Before Harley could complain, Jillian spoke.

"And here they are! Today's match-ups!" The coordinators watched the screen, waiting for their face. May cringed, she was up against…Harley. Soledad and Drew had their own battles to be worrying about as well. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. If anyone can take Harley, _you_ can." Drew said, ignoring Harley's objections from the background. May smiled.

"Thanks Drew." She said.

* * *

"And now, our next battle, between Harley and May!" Jillian cried. May smiled as she ran on stage, thinking for the hundredth time how much she loved contests. She knew exactly who to use, too.

"Time to shine, darling!" Harley cried, calling out his beloved Cacturne. May smiled, she knew Harley's Cacturne had been itching for a fight the night before. She'd anticipated this move.

"Glaceon! Take the stage!" May cried. The beautiful ice fox pokemon appeared in front of her.

"Now, Cacturne, Needle Arm!" Harley cried. Cacturne's arm instantly glowed a bright white. Harley was fast—so was May.

"Glaceon, Shadow Ball!" May cried. The two attacks collided, knocking Cacturne away. It stood, stunned, for only a second. But a second was all May needed.

"Blizzard! Then use Quick Attack to get behind it!" May cried. Cacturne was bombarded with ice and Harley lost points. Glaceon disappeared for a moment and reappeared behind Cacturne. It turned to look at her, immobilized by the pelting ice.

"Iron Tail!" May cried. Before Harley could think of what to do next, Cacturne was hit with Glaceon's attack and more points had been lost.

"May's improved a lot since last I saw her." Soledad said, watching from backstage. Drew nodded.

"Something tells me she's had this battle in mind for a while." He added. On stage, Glaceon had returned to stand in front of May, the Blizzard was dying away. Harley wasn't about to let the battle end so quickly.

"Cacturne. Destiny Bond." Harley said. A strange, white light pulsed from Cacturne, May's eyes widened as Glaceon also began to glow. It seemed Harley had a new trick up his sleeve.

"Now, let's have a storm of our own! Sandstorm, Cacturne!" Harley cried. Sand whirled around the stage, pelting Glaceon. This storm was also super effective, Glaceon stood immobilized.

"Wow! It's a battle of the weather here in Johto!" Jillian cried. Harley wasn't finished.

"Now! Poison Sting and then Needle Arm!" Harley cried. From out of the gusts of sand, thousands of tiny needles flew. The attack hit, and through the needles and the sand came the next big hit. Glaceon was knocked away by Needle Arm and May lost points.

"Harley's got some good comebacks; this might just be a close match." Soledad noted. Drew nodded.

"Yeah…I'll give Harley…that…" he said, suddenly feeling out of breath. He sat down on the bench behind him. Soledad noticed.

"Are you alright, Drew?" she asked. He nodded.

"Just…tired." He said. Soledad gave him a worried look, but decided that arguing wasn't going to make Drew any less thick-headed than he already was. She sighed and turned back to the screen.

Just in time to see the Ice Beam that sent Cacturne crashing into the wall.

"Cacturne? Cacturne, can you get up darling?" Harley asked. The pokemon nodded, slowly rising to its knees—judging by how exhausted it looked, the match would almost be over. May smiled, but then thought about the Destiny Bond. Maybe…she didn't want Cacturne to faint. She sighed, the only way to win this was to have the most points.

But the clock took care of that for her.

"Time's up! Who's our lucky winner? It's definitely a close one!" Jillian cried. May felt the nerves start to kick in. She turned to the screen, to her it seemed that she and Harley had the same amount of points. But she felt relief wash over her when she saw the outcome.

"And it's May! She will move on to the next round!" Jillian cried. May knelt down and Glaceon jumped into her arms.

"Glace glace!" she cried happily.

"You did a great job, Glaceon. Now have a nice rest." May said fondly, returning her to her pokeball. She looked over at Harley who was pouting, but managed to give her a small thumbs-up. She smiled, at least he wasn't as mean as he'd used to be.

* * *

"I'm so happy we all made it to the next round!" May cried. Soledad had won her battle easily. Drew had by a miracle, his hadn't started out too well and May was actually worried that he'd lose it. But, in the end, they'd all made it. It was dark now, starting to get late, and the three of them were taking a walk around the stadium—which was lit up beautifully.

"Not all of us!" Harley put in, appearing out of nowhere—as usual.

"Oh, sorry Harley. I was speaking to the people I knew were here…" May said. He laughed.

"That's ok, my gingerbread cookie! I win is a win! But I'll get you next time, just you wait! Ta ta, friends!" And, with that, he was off. Soledad giggled.

"That Harley, what a strange one."

"You just now figured this out?" Drew asked, "He wares a Cacturne outfit, Soledad!"

"Oh, Drew, I say that all the time and you know it." she said, turning to look at him. "You better get some good rest tonight, Drew, you look a little bit…awful. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. May, puzzled looked over at Drew too. Come to think of it, he did look tired. She felt guilt wash over her as she realized that she hadn't noticed it until Soledad pointed it out.

"Did I keep you up last night with my stupid nightmare?" May asked. Soledad raised her eyebrows.

"What nightmare?" she asked.

"May's been having those lately. It appears she's scared stiff of Absols." Drew said jokingly. May growled.

"DREW! I AM _NOT_ AFRAID OF ABSOLS! I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I'LL TELL YOU—" She stopped, seeing that Drew was beginning to sway. Was he really that exhausted? May put her arm around him for support, he smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks…" he said.

"No problem, let's get you to bed." May said, "I think Soledad would agree that swaying is usually the first sign of a stubborn person who needs to sleep even if he wants to stay awake." A small smile crept on Soledad's face as she lifted up his other side and together they helped him back to the room at the pokemon center. When the reached the room, May led him over to his bed and he was asleep before she could blink. She sighed.

"I hope he isn't sick or something…he'd hate to miss the Grande Festival…" She said to Soledad.

"Yeah, me too…just keep an eye on him and—hopefully—I'll see you two in the morning." She said, heading for the door.

"Yeah, ok. Good night Soledad." May said.

"'Night, May." She called back and the door clicked shut behind her.

"Good night, Drew." May said softly, expecting the silence that followed.

* * *

"_Get away from me!" she cried. The world was dark, nothing existed but her and the dark pokemon before her. She ran, trying desperately to find sanctuary. She wished that Drew would come and make it all better._

She was dreaming.

"_May." It said again. She collapsed, fear engulfing her. She sobbed, knowing it was a dream and wanting so badly to wake up. Now it was _speaking_ to her! And, although she knew it wasn't scary, the voice element just strengthened her fear. For a moment, she forgot it was a dream, felt as if she were truly about to be killed by this monster._

"_Sorry I must contact you by Dream Eater, but I'm not a monster silly girl." It said calmly. She froze._

_Had it just…read her mind? It was then that a thought came to her: she had only witnessed one Absol with telepathy. She stared at the creature, not sure how to react, the fear still buzzing in the back of her head._

"_M- Moonlight?" she asked. The Absol smiled._

"_Close, but not quite." It said, a hint of relief in its voice._

"_Then…who…?" But before the Absol could answer her, the world around her began to fade. Her eyes widened, she was waking up._

"_Listen, May. There is something wrong—horribly wrong—with the world. Do not think that peace will rule forever, young one. Darkness lurks in the smallest of corners, waiting…waiting…"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm.

May groaned, realizing that she was awake. For the first time in several days she'd actually _wanted_ the nightmare to continue. Then, a scent assailed her nostrils. She sat up immediately, recognizing pancakes. She looked around to see Drew sitting at the table. He was eating the amazing-smelling pancakes. As soon as May saw her plate she jumped up and ran to the chair. She promptly began to dig in. Drew snickered.

"You don't have to stuff it all in at once, you know. Enjoy your food for once, May." He said. She looked up at him, about to give him a snide remark about how he didn't know how to have fun when she saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"How well did you sleep last night?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Just fine. Why?" he asked.

"No reason…you were just so tired last night I thought I'd check on you." She said. He sighed.

"I'm fine, May. Really I am." He said, sounding a little exasperated.

"What? Is it against the law for me to be concerned?" she asked. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I guess not, sorry. Keep gorging yourself, we need to get going soon." He said. She ignored his teasing and continued to dive into her pancakes.


	4. Voices

Chapter 3

The Umbreon was slammed into the floor, surrounded by the blue light of psychic. Slowbro stood, as nonchalant as usual, in front of Soledad. Jillian waited, giving Umbreon a chance to get up, but it seemed that it had taken one too many hits. The judges hit the buzzers—this match was over.

And Soledad would move on the next round.

May sighed with relief—she wanted her friend to move on. She still felt a little worried about actually battling her…their last match hadn't gone over so well for her. But she was also determined: to beat Soledad, as well as to feel happy for her if she won.

"May? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" she asked, clearly her thoughts had been distracting her from the real world.

"I said, that was a great battle…don't you think?" Drew asked for, apparently, the second time.

"Oh, definitely!" May answered. "Sorry…just thinking…" She continued to stare at her feet.

"You're worried you'll have to fight her but you're feeling guilty about it. Am I right?" he asked. May blinked, sometimes she swore he could read her mind. She nodded.

"I know I should be happy either way…but part of me doesn't feel ready for a rematch…" she said. He sighed.

"It's been a long time since my first battle with Soledad…and even I don't really think I'm ready." He said. She looked at him; he was distant—as if thinking about something. She remembered what Soledad had told her of Drew's first contest. She decided not to bring up the matter…last time…it hadn't exactly gone over so well.

"Well, aren't you two just the life of the party." They jumped, both of them had been so deep in thought they hadn't even noticed that Soledad had returned. She giggled.

"You jumped at the same time, it was kind of adorable." She said. May felt herself blushing…she could see that the color of Drew's face was very similar to hers. Soledad laughed.

"That's my favorite part!" she said.

"Thanks, Soledad. You're a real pal." Drew said sarcastically. She smiled.

"I know! And don't you forget it." she said. May was grinning now, she loved how bubbly Soledad could be at times.

"Hey, Drew. Looks like you're up." Soledad said. He nodded and turned to the hall. May watched him go, still feeling a little uneasy. He'd acted normal all day, even when he looked as exhausted as he did…but there was something…she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"You worried about him too?" Soledad asked. She nodded. Her friend sighed.

"At least he hasn't collapsed yet." May nodded.

"That's a plus."

* * *

"Flygon, Sandstorm!" Drew cried.

"Vulpix, Will-o-Wisp!" The Sandstorm collided with the fire-type attack. It was a brilliant use of the move that normally only left a burn. Drew clenched his fist, he was having trouble staying focused. But he couldn't lose this…not like this. It was then that he saw the Firespin heading straight for Flygon.

"Flygon, dodge! Now, Dragonbreath!" he cried. The pokemon obeyed and Vulpix had nowhere to escape the dragon-type attack. Fiona, his opponent, lost points.

"_Drew…"_

There. That was the voice he'd heard before. He wasn't crazy, he knew he'd heard it. But it couldn't possibly be May, she was backstage. Not to mention, it had an eerie tone to it. He shook his head, he had to stay focused. He was hearing things, he had to be.

"Vulpix, Bite!"

"Flygon, Steel Wing!" he cried.

"_Can you…hear me?"_

The buzzer echoed around the arena. The match was over. The crowd's roar became a soft drone. The image of his face on the screen was a blur. The whole arena became a whirl of colors. He felt as if he were falling. The world turned dark…quiet. He couldn't tell up from down, left from right. He blinked, this couldn't…be. He looked up and his eyes widened. The voice laughed—it was a horrible laugh.

"_I see you."_

"Drew! Drew!" He blinked, his gaze following the voice. May was leaning over him, her eyes full of panic. His vision began to clear. He was lying on the floor of the, now silent, arena. Soledad and Jillian, who stood over him, had worried looks on their faces.

"What…what happened?" he asked.

"That's a good question." Soledad said. She then turned to the MC. "We've got it from here Jillian, I think he'll be fine."

"Are…are you sure?" she asked. The coordinator nodded.

"May and I will get him somewhere safe." She said. Jillian nodded, turning on her microphone.

"He'll be ok, folks! Give him another hand!" she said. The crowd cheered. It was strange to May how Jillian could make herself seem so much less worried in front of the crowd than she really was. Then again, that was why she had been hired, wasn't it? She helped Soledad lift Drew up from his spot on the ground. He still looked a little dazed.

"You are going straight to bed, mister." Soledad said sternly. "And if you look, even a little bit tired, tomorrow, there will be no competing. You understand?" He nodded. May was happy Soledad was there, a mother-like figure was just what Drew needed now—and was just what May needed to help her stay calm. The two of them led Drew out of the arena and back to the Pokemon Center. When Nurse Joy saw them walk in, she looked anxious.

"Again, Drew? Am I going to have to check up on you?" she asked.

"One more time and I'll send him straight to you." Soledad said, "I just wanna see how much rest can do. He could just be tired, you never know."

"Well…ok. But any hint of a fever and you come straight to me." She said. As they neared the room, May got out her key.

"May…you're match is soon." Soledad said. May shrugged.

"Jillian should give me time." She said. Soledad nodded.

"Sounds fair, she's a smart girl." May opened the door and Soledad helped her get Drew to the bed. He sat there, staring at the floor. May got the feeling he had something on his mind.

"I'll stay here with him. You go." She said. May nodded and gave Drew one last look before she left. His voice stopped her.

"Good luck May…" he said softly. She paused, not really wanting to go, feeling too worried to leave him there. But he'd be ok, Soledad was there with him.

"Thank you, Drew." She said, just before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" May cried.

"Now, Steelix! Dig!" The giant steel pokemon dove under the stage. May was ready for this.

"Glaceon, use Dig too!" she cried. She hadn't revealed the move Glaceon had learned as an Eevee to her opponent yet. The shocked look on his face was classic. The crowd was silent, tension growing among them. Suddenly, the two pokemon blasted up from the ground. Glaceon had Steelix by the tail with Bite.

"Glaceon, Iron Tail!" May cried.

"Wrap, Steelix!" Iron Tail hit first. Points were lost. May had taken the lead. Steelix made a move for Glaceon. But it seemed that time had run out.

"Time's up! Let's see the lucky victor!" Jillian cried. May turned to look at the screen. She felt a flash of excitement when she saw her face. She would be moving up along with Soledad and Drew.

Drew.

As soon as the thought came to her, she returned Glaceon—who looked like she needed it anyway—and walked off stage. She was just walking down the hall when she saw Harley come running up to her. She was about to make a break for the closest random door when he called out to her.

"May! Oh, May, there you are! I just wanted to congratulate you!" Harley said. May sighed, it looked like she wasn't escaping.

"Oh…uh…thanks, Harley." She said. He had already grabbed a hold of her hands and had begun to gush over how "fabulous" her performance had been. She ignored his blabbering, her mind wandering. She came to think of the dream she'd had the night before. She'd been pondering it for quite some time now.

"_Darkness lurks in the smallest of corners, waiting…waiting…"_

"May? Are you even listening to me?" Harley asked, interrupting her thoughts. She shook her head, as if to clear it.

"Huh? Oh…sorry Harley. Could you excuse me? I'm a little worried about Drew at the moment." She said, walking away before he could answer. She walked past the lobby and across the street, into the Pokemon Center, and down the hall. When she opened the door, the room was quiet. She walked in and shut the door. She looked over at Drew's bed to see that he was asleep. She walked over to him and looked at him. He seemed peaceful enough.

"May? Is that you?" she heard Soledad whisper. She followed her voice into the kitchen. It appeared that she was cooking dinner. May smiled, it smelled good.

"If our voices don't wake him up, the smell of that will." She said. Soledad smiled.

"I'm not so sure about that. He's been out since you left." She said. May sighed, thinking again about her dream. Did it have to do with this?

"Soledad…what do you think is wrong with him?" she asked. Soledad stopped and turned to May. Her eyes were sad.

"I don't know. I don't even think Joy knows what's wrong with him. Whatever it is…" she continued as she turned back to the stove, "I hope it's over soon."

"Hope what's over soon?" May turned around to see that Drew was out of bed. He was leaning against the archway to the kitchen.

"Whatever's messing with you. And aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Soledad asked, raising her eyebrow. He frowned.

"I'm fine." He said, crossing his arms. May noticed that he was still leaning against the archway.

"Stand up on your own then." She said. He sent her a guilty look and Soledad placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He said, turning back towards the bed. "But whatever you're cooking, you should give me some of it." he called. May giggled.

"Told you." She said. Soledad sighed.

"Yes. Yes, you did."


	5. Welcome Back

Chapter 4

_May screamed. She was running—from what she wasn't sure. All she knew was that it was terrifying. She had to get away, but every door she opened led to another hallway. The thing was getting closer, she knew it. She could hear it's breathing. She screamed again, reaching for yet another door knob. She wrenched it to the left, then the right, but it was locked. The thing grabbed her, whipped her around. Her voice had left her, her senses had left her. For a moment, she forgot that she was dreaming. _

"_Miss me?" Her eyes widened, it couldn't be…this was impossible._

"_Go. Now." At the Absol's words, everything around her disappeared, the walls, the doors, even…_

"_This is a dream, May. Remember that Smoke was not really there, it was just a figment of your imagination." The Absol said. May tried to calm herself, she could never truly get rid of the fear that buzzed in the back of her head with Absol using Dream Eater, but she could at least deplete it. It was then that she remembered the events of the day before._

"_I have…a question." She said. The Absol looked at her, almost as if it knew what she was about to say._

"_What you said the other night…does it have to do with what's wrong with Drew?" she asked. Shivering as she remembered the scene that Absol had cleared away. The Absol sighed._

"_I am afraid so. You're a smart one, May." He said. Her heart sank, she had been hoping he wouldn't say that._

"_What's wrong with him?" she asked softly. The Absol didn't respond. It stood, motionless, looking off into the abyss. Suddenly, it blinked and flicked its gaze back to her._

"_You must come back to the island—now. There is no waiting until tomorrow, it has already started. If you do not return, it will be too late." May blinked, puzzled._

"_What do you mean? What's started?"_

"_There is no time!" the Absol cried as it leaped at her. She screamed._

Her eyes shot open, she was awake. At first, she thought it was Absol that had caused her to awaken. Then she realized that someone was shaking her.

"May! May, wake up!" she blinked.

"Tok?" she asked. Tok hadn't yet participated in the Grande Festival. Drew had originally planned to use him the next day. But because he was no longer competing, that would never happen.

"May, something's wrong!" he cried. She shot up, recognizing the hasty tone, which the Absol had used just seconds ago, in Tok's voice. As her vision began to clear she noticed that Drew was writhing on the bed. She ran over to him, Tok standing behind her.

"Drew!" she cried. She brushed his shoulder and he cried out. May was shocked when she felt his hand slap across her face. She stared at him, his eyes were full of fear.

"May…I…" but before he could finish he cringed, his arms were shaking. He groaned and May noticed that his hands were instinctively reaching for where his heart should be. She wrenched his hands away, ignoring his cries and struggles. She tore at his shirt so she could see the spot in question. Tok whimpered but May was left speechless. The skin covering his heart was black. The veins that surrounded the area seemed to be carrying the darkness with them, the black fading into his skin. What ever that meant, May didn't care. She shot up and went around the room, grabbing everything; stuffing all of her and Drew's belongings into her bag. Not caring to call Soledad, not caring to call Nurse Joy. She didn't even care to inform Jillian that she was forfeiting. None of that mattered now. She turned to Tok, who stood frozen to the spot where he stood. His horror-filled eyes turned to her.

"Get us to the island. And get us there _now_." She said. He nodded and started for the door. May called out Blaziken and had him carry Drew, who was still thrashing about. They followed Tok out the door and through the lobby. Nurse Joy must not have been at the front desk, because she didn't stop them. But May couldn't ever really say for sure because she didn't care to look. As the doors opened, the crisp, night air hit her in the face. The stars were out and shining that night, it was beautiful.

May didn't notice.

Tok had transformed into a Charizard at this point. Blaziken lifted Drew up on his back and May returned him. She leaped up behind Drew and Tok shot up into the air. The world around them was a blur. May tried desperately to hold Drew still, but he wouldn't stop wriggling.

"Drew, please, you have to stop this. It'll be over soon, I promise." She said, hoping she was right. He looked up at her, his emerald eyes shining with starlight. May felt a lump in her throat when she remembered that only a few nights ago it had been _Drew_ who was comforting _her_.

"You…you don't know that…" he said shakily. May bit her lip, she couldn't bear seeing him like this. But she knew she had no choice. The Absol had said to come straight back to the island, and that there wasn't much time. She gulped: that was the scary part. Drew groaned again, writhing under her grip. He was in pain and she couldn't help him, didn't even know what was wrong with him. She felt powerless; everything seemed so hopeless now…

Hopeless.

Things had seemed hopeless before. And they had made it through that. Moonlight hadn't given up…neither had Yue, or Slowking, or Spoof, or any of the pokemon. Even May and Drew had kept at it, although they had both come close. May felt a small sense of hope return to her: they'd made it once, they could do it again.

"May…" Drew groaned. She turned her gaze to him, noticing that he had finally gone still. She felt both relieved and worried sick.

"What is it, Drew?" she asked, trying to sound as sure as she wanted to be.

"Make it go away…" he said softly. May was shocked, Drew had actually pleaded. _Drew_ had _begged _her to do something. Her heart sank.

"I wish I could…" she said sadly.

"Please…May…" he said, cringing again. She felt tears stinging her eyes, how could she be hopeful when he was like this? Not even acting like the Drew she knew. How could she even try to be hopeful?

"Drew…I wish…but I…I just…" she felt about to dissolve into tears. She shut her eyes, trying desperately to hold herself together. She couldn't break down, not now. Then, she felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes shot open.

"Don't cry May…" he whispered. "It'll be ok…you're right…I'm sorry I scared you…" His arms were still shaking, but his eyes were filled with concern. How was it that he always worried about her? Even through as much pain as he must have been in… May felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"You shouldn't be worried about me right now…" she said softly. He sighed.

"I'm always worried about you, May." He said. For a moment, the tone in his voice seemed normal again. But then, as if another tremor had shot through him, he winced and whimpered, balling his hand into a fist. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, not sure if there was much else she could do. She didn't know how long they'd been flying, or where they were. Time and space remained a blur.

"I love you…" he whispered. She looked down at him, his gaze had returned to her. She tried to smile. She knew it hadn't worked; hearing that from him now almost broke her heart.

"I love you too." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. Their flight continued on as a blur. Eventually, the shadows of night turned scarlet with the light of dawn. May could just make out the sparkle of ocean water below. She tried to keep her gaze forward, so that she could see clearly. Soon, just as the sun began to climb into the sky, she saw land. The familiar sight of the island came into better focus each second. She felt both excitement and nerves flutter within her.

"Drew, we're almost there." She said. He hadn't said anything in a long time, and he'd had his eyes shut for a while. But at her words, they fluttered open and he blinked. His face seemed to brighten a bit. Tok swooped in around his landing spot of choice and the three of them soon found themselves on the same shore they'd left behind almost a year ago. May quickly scrambled down onto the familiar sand and helped Drew off of Tok's back. As soon as she had brought him down, Tok's human form replaced the Charizard and he helped her get him the rest of the way to the ground.

"Do you remember where the house is?" May asked. But before Tok could answer her, a different voice spoke.

"Probably not, but I have a better idea." May turned her head, relief washing over her.

"Moonlight!" she cried. The Absol nodded, a small smile crept onto her face. But before she could speak again, a red light flashed from May's pack and Yue had tackled her to the ground.

"I missed you!" she cried as she nearly strangled the pokemon that she had pinned to the ground. Moonlight, caught off guard, began to attempt to struggle free.

"Yue, for the love of—yes I missed you too but there are more important things to—oh, just get off of me you big oaf!" she cried, throwing the girl off of her. Yue laughed.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, turning to look at May. Then, she spotted Drew and her face paled. "Oh…"

"Moonlight, there's something wrong but I…I…" May blurted, but Moonlight cut her off.

"Let me see him." She said, rushing over. She looked him up and down; when her eyes reached his heart she stopped.

"There is no light here." She whispered. May, puzzled, stared at her.

"Um…that spot's black if that's what you mean." She said. Moonlight's eyes widened.

"Midnight was right, then." She said, "There is no more time. Spoof!" she cried. In a matter of seconds, Yue was attacked by a very familiar Gastly.

"I knew you'd come back! I knew it! I knew it! I—" he then noticed the glare he was getting from Moonlight and immediately withdrew.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Where is she?" Moonlight asked. He froze.

"Now?" he asked. The Absol nodded.

"Now or never." She said. May just sat in a stupor, completely lost. She watched as Spoof disappeared and then reappeared, only this time he had a companion. She nearly jumped ten feet in the air. The thing that hovered next to Spoof was not a pokemon by far. It looked like a violet mist, it had two hands and a mouth that she knew was hiding a sharp pair of fangs. Its eyes glowed a bright crimson.

"Now?" it asked. She could tell its voice was female and, as with any others she had encountered, it sent shivers up her spine.

"Now." Moonlight said, sounding impatient; then, before May could protest, the Red Eyed Evil before her shot forward at Drew, disappearing before her eyes. He gasped, his eyes shooting open in shock and then he fell limp in her arms. Yue and Tok gaped, May didn't know how to react. That couldn't have just happened…could it?

"What the hell?" Yue managed to squeak.

"I believe we need to have a little chat." May whipped her head around. Out of the bushes came Slowking, followed very closely by an Absol. His fur was as black as Moonlight's was white. He shared her natural red eyes, and they didn't look nearly as menacing as in her nightmares.

"You…" May said.

"I never told you, May. My name is Midnight, welcome back."


	6. Reaction

**A/N: Sorry this is so short guys, but I couldn't think of a better way to cut it off. Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

A flash of light lit up the room and thunder crashed yet again. It had started storming not long ago. May shuddered to think how well the flight here would have gone in a storm like this one. She was sitting in the chair next to Yue's old bed. Her room was so familiar, filled with memories both happy and sad. May wondered then how many memories must be flooding back to Yue now. She'd lived on the island for so long…

"May…" Drew whispered. She knew he was asleep. He'd been out ever since they'd got back to the house. Yue and Tok had helped her get him into the bed. Yue's room was the closest to the doorway, so they'd taken him there. She sighed, she knew it wasn't over. Part of her always knew. But it had all happened so quickly…and at the worst time, too. She wondered what Soledad and Harley were doing now. She hoped they weren't too worried…

Ok, she hoped _Soledad_ wasn't too worried.

Thunder crashed again. It sounded as if it was raining harder, if that were possible. She sighed, remembering how she'd reacted on the beach.

**-Flashback-**

"_What did you do?" May cried furiously. She couldn't believe her eyes, wouldn't listen to a word any of the traitors spoke. _

"_May, listen to me child…" Moonlight started._

"_Listen to you? Listen to you? Maybe a few seconds ago I would've listened to you but why should I now?" she cried. This couldn't be happening, couldn't be. She still had Drew in her arms. Soon, he would wake up and she could only imagine what would happen then._

"_May…calm down, not all of them were bad, remember?" Yue said softly. May rounded on her._

"_HE WAS IN BAD ENOUGH SHAPE AS IT WAS, YUE! AND NOW, THIS?" she roared. Her friend fell silent. Tok still hadn't recovered from shock. May then turned to the other Absol, Midnight or whatever he called himself._

"_And _YOU_!" she cried, "Welcome _back_? _ I_ thought you were on my side!"_

"_I am, young one." He said somberly._

"_I was hoping by the time I awoke you would have this sorted out, Moonlight." Came an eerie voice. May rounded on the supposed Drew._

"_AND WHO ARE _YOU_?" she cried, looking straight into the pair of red eyes before her. She felt her anger falter some to confusion when they looked back at her sorrowfully._

"_I am known by two names," it responded, "Cloud and Fog, which would you prefer?"_

_

* * *

_

"_Cloud and Fog, which would you prefer?"_

"May?" She blinked, clearing her head of thoughts. Yue was standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh…uh…what's up, Yue?" she asked. Yue sighed.

"How's he doing?" she asked. May shrugged.

"Exactly the same as before." She said. Her friend nodded.

"Ok, just checking. When he wakes up, Moonlight can tell us what's going on." She said and was gone. May looked back to Drew, he was tossing in his sleep. She set her hand on his, wishing he would open his eyes, smile at her, and tell her everything would be alright.

'_No, you have to be the strong one now. Not him'_ she thought to herself. She turned her attention back to Drew when she heard a soft groan. His emerald eyes fluttered open.

"May..?" he asked softly. She smiled.

"Morning, sleepy head." She said, just happy he was awake.

"Wha…what happened..?" he asked, his hand on his forehead.

"It's a long story…" she said.

**-Flashback-**

"_Fog? FOG?" Yue cried, "Moonlight! What did you DO?" _

"_If you had listened at all, the combination of the two names would have confused you much more than what is confusing you now." The Absol sighed. Yue gaped._

"_Cloud…Yue, who's Cloud?" Tok asked._

"_But…but…that doesn't make since! Fog was evil! Cloud was Spoof's mother! She was on our side!" Yue cried._

"_We never knew Fog's beliefs, only her brothers'." Slowking said, speaking up for once._

"_Yeah…because she disappeared!" Yue cried._

"_When?" Slowking asked._

"_When? What do you mean when? You know when! The same time that Spoof's mother—" Yue stopped dead in her tracks, quickly putting two and two together. _

"_Oh…"_

"May..? What's…what's wrong?" she shook her head, turning back to Drew. She and Tok had helped him back to the house. Fog had been in control, explaining that she was giving Drew a break. She assured them that he'd be the one to wake up. It was so weird…trusting the red eyed creature inside of Drew. May still wasn't sure why she should trust her, but Moonlight and Slowking and Spoof and Midnight all seemed to. Midnight…she had so many questions for Midnight.

"Nothing…just thinking." She finally answered, realizing that Drew was giving her a puzzled look. A familiar twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Thinking? Careful May, you might hurt yourself. You think you can handle the task?" he asked teasingly, she felt her reflexes screaming at her to slap him. But, instead, she smiled. He may look like crap, but at least he was acting normally.

"We gotta get you to the other room. Moonlight was waiting for you to wake up to tell us what's going on." May said, beginning to stand. But she stopped as she felt Drew's grip tighten on her hand. She looked at him curiously. He was averting his gaze from her.

"I…I don't want to…now." He said. She sighed.

"Why not?" she asked. He shut his eyes and a pained expression flashed across his face. She sat back down, realizing he was serious. She knew he was mulling over something, so she waited. Then, he spoke.

"I…I'm afraid to…" he said softly. May smiled a devilish smile.

"What? You're not afraid of _Absols_ are you?" she asked. She wasn't expecting a death glare.

"No, you _IDIOT_!" Drew spat. May was shocked, he had never used _that_ tone with her before. It looked as if he was shocked too. He stared at her, gaping.

"Drew..?" May squeaked.

"May…I didn't…" he said softly. It was then that she noticed how scared he really looked. His eyes were filled with terror and he was shaking all over. He had curled himself into a sort of fetal position. May moved over to sit by him on the bed. She ran a hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him. She knew he hadn't meant it: Drew would never say that to her.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know."


	7. The Hiding Place

Chapter 6

"May? Is he—oh, hello again Drew! Nice of you to join us." Yue said from the doorway. She helped May get him up, but when he stood he immediately shook them off.

"I can walk on my own thanks…" he mumbled as he made his way for the hall. May sighed as he turned the corner.

"He hates depending on others…" she said sadly. Yue nodded.

"Yeah, I figured that out pretty quickly. Come on." She said as she followed Drew out of the room. May was about to do the same when another flash of lightening lit up the room. For a split second, she could have sworn she'd seen a figure by the window. She whirled around to look at it, but it was gone and the room was dark once more.

"May? Are you coming?" Yue called. She jumped, returning her attention to the world around her.

"Yeah, sorry!" she cried as she ran out of the room as thunder crashed yet again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ok, Moonlight. Here we are again. Sitting here. Waiting. Waiting for you to, yet again, tell us why we're here." Each time Moonlight seemed about to begin to say something. May would say something else—each getting more and more unnecessary by the minute.

"May, I would like to—"

"Because it isn't like we ever know what we're getting ourselves into around here."

"Yes…but—"

"Don't mind us. We're just here to do your suicidal bidding."

"Will you just—"

"It's raining, Yue, did you notice?"

"_SILENCE!_" Moonlight roared. The atmosphere around them seemed to darken and the walls and floor shook. Lightening flashed, which added to the effect. Slowking simply sighed.

"That should do it." he mused. Midnight smiled slightly.

"Now, then, may I please explain?" Moonlight asked calmly. May would never understand how she could seem so stern one second and so calm the next… She remained deathly silent.

"I think that means yes. Hm, this should be long…tea anyone?" Slowking asked. When no one answered, he shrugged and wallowed over to the kitchen to make himself a cup. Moonlight sighed.

"Are there any more questions, interruptions, unnecessary words, tasks to be fulfilled other than this, or random topics to be discussed before I go on?" she asked.

"I think we're all ready, Moon." Midnight said. May wondered briefly why he had called her "Moon" instead of "Moonlight" but brushed off the topic knowing that she had messed with Moonlight enough for the day. She really did like Moonlight, but she just felt so frustrated that the Absol hadn't told her what was going on. She then felt a wave of shame wash over her as she realized that, if she hadn't interrupted so many times, she could already know. She noticed that Midnight was giving her a knowing look.

"Now," Moonlight began, "When the four of you left, Slowking and I continued to work on translating tablets. It took weeks to finally decipher what all of them meant."

"Not to mention we still haven't finished tackling the clearing tablet." Slowking put in.

"The one where you guys found us after the Red Eyed Evil were defeated." Spoof explained, noticing that the two coordinators and ditto looked extremely confused.

"Yes, thank you Spoof." Moonlight continued, "Anyways, what we did decipher was that there was something coming—something big. And we knew that you would need to be involved…yet again, terribly sorry. But we couldn't figure out what it was or how it would involve you."

"There was something missing." Slowking added, "Something important."

"Which is where Midnight, here, came in." Moonlight said.

"Question!" May cried. She had kept this one at the back of her head for days.

"Yes?" it was Midnight that answered.

"How is it, exactly, that _you_ got caught up in all of this?" May asked. He blinked and Moonlight looked down at the floor. Slowking sighed.

"Midnight has been involved from the beginning." He said sadly.

"I think I would know about him if that were true, right Moonlight?" Yue said. The Absol didn't answer her. She faltered.

"Right?"

"Midnight…" Moonlight started, "has indeed been involved from the beginning. My beginning, not yours." Yue cocked her head to the side, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. May could tell that her friend was startled by the idea of not knowing everything about the island inhabitants. She knew this place like the back of her hand…or so, it was thought. What would Moonlight have kept from her?

"Midnight," she said softly "is my brother."

"Twin brother, to be exact." Slowking said as he took another sip of his tea. May noticed that Moonlight seemed to have gone into a trance. She looked…sad. But she blinked and was back to her old self.

"Midnight has been away for a long time." She said abruptly. "He's been searching for answers as well. It was he who discovered the information we were missing."

"Ok…" Yue said, looking a little taken aback. It must have been hard for her to believe that there were still things about her old home she didn't know about; May felt the urge to scoff.

"_Welcome to the club."_ She thought.

"Well?" May jumped, Drew hadn't spoken at all. She had almost forgotten that he was next to her. He sounded impatient. "Tell us what was missing?" Moonlight hesitated, she looked as if she were having trouble with what she was about to say. May felt her heart begin to plummet: if Moonlight was faltering, how would the rest of them react? It was Midnight who spoke instead.

"The Red Eyed Evil are not dead." He said blankly. "Only trapped. Trapped in a world of darkness and sorrow. They were to be shut away forever, never to escape and never to harm anyone again. That was the plan. But, as I am sure you all know, hardly anything goes as planned." Chills ran down May's spine at his words. She looked at Drew to see his reaction, but as usual he was masking any emotion he may have been feeling. She looked at his eyes, they were his weakness. She could tell anything from them. But she saw nothing helpful until Midnight continued.

"They can help each other escape, but only if one of them is free. Now don't think for a second that Fog is here to help them escape, she has not a hope in the world for their escape. She has only one hope, and is doing only one thing. That is, she is here to stop the one that is trying to escape from helping the others. And that one is her brother, who has made a fine place to hide out of Drew's heart."

May watched as Drew's eyes widened. His hand flicked to the black area on his chest. His mask was gone. He was shaking when she wrapped her arms around him. He barely seemed to register that she was there.

"…Wh-What?" Yue squeaked. Tok sat motionless on the couch, his blank stare aimed at the floor. May wondered what he was thinking…what he was feeling. But before she could get too deep in thought, Drew spoke.

"I…knew." He said. She gave him a puzzled look. He was shaking his head. "I _knew_! I _saw _him!" He was screaming now. She tried desperately to calm him, but it was no use.

And who could blame him?

"He was there! Right _there_! He spoke to me, _SPOKE TO ME_!"

"Drew, please, calm down." May whispered. He glared at her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Let's put a monster in you, May, and see _your_ reaction!" he spat. Her eyes widened.

"Freaking out won't help, Drew!" she cried. Usually he would have stopped and thought about it. Maybe even pause long enough to collect himself. May was surprised when he growled.

"NEITHER WILL YOUR _PATHETIC_ ATTEMPTS AT HELPING, GIRL!" he roared. She gaped at him. As soon as he'd said it, it was as if something clicked and he was his normal self again. His eyes filled with horror as he fell silent. The whole room was silent. May realized that she was still gaping and shut her mouth. Yue looked as if she wanted to say something, but stopped. It appeared that she didn't really know what to say. Tok's eyes were the size of saucers as he stared at his trainer.

"Oh dear," Slowking said, breaking the silence, "it seems I'm out of tea."


	8. Disappear

Chapter 7

"May. May, wake up." She could hear the voice coming from somewhere. But she didn't know where. She wasn't dreaming, but she wasn't awake either.

"May!" she just wanted the voice to go away. Part of her wanted to punch it in the face and scream at it to let her keep sleeping. She slowly felt awareness creep up on her. After a while, she realized that somebody was shaking her.

"MAY!"

"…Five more minutes, Mom…" she mumbled.

"I am _not_ your mother! Wake up!" her eyes shot open as she recognized Yue's voice. She had also finally noticed the urgent tone of her voice. She bolted upright, immediately remembering where she was.

"Yue? Huh? Wha—? What happened?" she asked. She looked worried.

"It's Drew! He's gone!" she cried. May's eyes widened. She remembered how freaked he had been the day before. He'd seemed to be doing better around nightfall, but this was only proof that he had been doing exactly what he did best:

Covering up his emotions.

"Where did he go?" she asked dumbly. Yue rolled her eyes.

"You think _I _know? He didn't even wake Tok, who is a mess right now by the way. If you think I'm worried—you should see _him_." And, as if on cue, just as she said so her brother came running in.

"Do _you_ know where he is? Because this isn't like him! What if he got hurt? What if he needs our help? What if we never find him? What if he's tried to kill himself! OH, ARCEUS!" May was worried he'd begin hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Tok. Drew's too sensible to do _that_." Yue said. May could tell that his level of freaking was starting to irritate her.

"I can't help it! It can't be like last time, this can't be!" he cried. He had starting rocking now: he really was terrified.

"Tok, it won't be like last time. The two events have nothing to do with each other." Yue said, a little exasperatedly. But May could tell that she, too, seemed a little edgy at the mention of this "last time."

"Yes they DO!" he cried. By now, May had had enough.

"If you two keep arguing we're never going to find him!" she cried, at that they fell silent. "Now, listen," she continued, "Yue, I want you to check by air. Tok, get Moonlight and you two can search by the beach: you can check in the water and she can check on the land."

"And what will you do?" Yue asked.

"I'll go find Slowking and Spoof. The more help the better."

"Good thinking. I'll get Moonlight." Tok said quickly as he rushed out the door and down the hall. May and Yue could hear Moonlight's cries of complaint as he tried to wake her up. When they heard a loud _thud_ and Tok crying out in, either, surprise or pain, they realized that the half-asleep Absol must have used Psychic to knock him into the wall. They winced.

"Maybe we should've woken up Midnight…" Yue said.

"What if he's worse to wake up?" May asked. Yue pondered this and shrugged.

"Worse than Moonlight? Now there's a scary thought."

* * *

May had found that waking up Midnight was _much_ easier than waking his sister. She was thankful that she didn't have a bruise on her back to go with Tok's. Moonlight had felt horrible after she'd woken up fully, however her brother had had a difficult time hiding his extreme amusement.

"Thanks for coming with me, Midnight." May whispered. She'd learned the hard way that speaking louder could wake up some pretty grumpy pokemon. The mentioned Absol had had to convince an entire family of Arbok and Ekans that they should leave her alone and go back to sleep. That had _not_ been a fun experience.

"Don't mention it, my friend." He said calmly. She then found herself envying, not only Moonlight, but her brother as well for being able to speak as loudly as they wanted and to whomever they desired. She sighed as she noticed an amused smirk on Midnight's face.

"I cannot help that I was born this way, young one." He said, laughter in his telepathic voice. He seemed much more attuned to her thoughts than Moonlight. That was irritating too. She could've sworn she heard him laugh.

"Years of being alone allow one to explore their hidden talents, May." He said. She nearly growled.

"Can you stop reading my mind? It's a little annoying." She rasped, keeping her voice quiet.

"It actually comes quite handy at times. You can say whatever you wish to me and I will hear it. But I'm guessing, by the glare I'm receiving, that you would prefer for me to stop now."

"That's what I just said."

"I know. I'll stop. Just remember that it _is_ useful." He said. She grunted, feeling that he would get the idea. They were about halfway to Slowking's now. Each time a tree would block out the moon, it was almost as if Midnight would disappear from beside her. All she could see of him were his red eyes. If she didn't know him, she would've been terrified of him. She remembered how scared she had been in her dream. She had never thought about it before, but, Dream Eater was truly a powerful attack. They passed the path that led to the clearing where Spoof had said that the ghost pokemon were staying. She stopped and Midnight halted as well.

"I'll go find Spoof." She said, "You go get Slowking." She had almost forgotten that the two pokemon were no longer living in the same cave. Midnight nodded.

"Alright then." He said and disappeared into the shadows, yet again. May walked down the path, thinking of all the places Drew could be. She knew him too well to think he'd go _near_ the old border. The half of the island that had once belonged to the Red Eyed Evil still gave her the willies: she'd be amazed if Drew, of all people, could go near there. She didn't really think he was by the beach, but it was a likely place to try. She figured he'd be somewhere in the forest, though. He loved forests. He'd never mentioned it, but that was one of those things she had picked up on in Johto. Her heart ached at the thought of how simple life had seemed a few days ago. She passed by a puddle of water, the moon reflecting brilliantly on it, and could've sworn she saw a pair of eyes staring up at her. Her gaze shot to the puddle, but they were gone. Nothing left but the moon's reflection, as well as her own.

As she continued on, trying to shake off the idea that she was being watched, she came up on the clearing. It seemed completely empty, besides the large tablet that stood in the center. The sight of it had amazed her the first time, but it continued to do so the second time. She wished she could read the scribble-like characters that covered it. She wished she could understand the three jewels it encased. For a moment, she had forgotten about her search for Drew as she pondered the tablet. But, as something brushed her shoulder, that moment ended. She whirled around, suppressing a yelp—not wanting to wake up any angry pokemon without Midnight. She relaxed when she saw a, very surprised, Gastly.

"Oh, hi Spoof." She said. He smiled.

"Hello there. What are you doing up?" he asked. She sighed, as she did so he frowned.

"That can't be good." He said. She shook her head.

"It's Drew…he ran off." She said. His eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why do you think? I need to find him. Any ideas?"

"Well, have you checked the beach?"

"Tok and Moonlight are there now."

"Slowking's?"

"Midnight's on it."

"The forest?"

"If I hadn't you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Oh…right… The old border?" May rolled her eyes.

"You _really_ think he'd go there?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It's worth a try. I'll wake up Horro and the others and we'll search the forest. You should look by the border." Before May could object, he seemed to have picked up on her nervousness.

"It's alright, May. I go over there all the time, it's just as safe as the forest, and you obviously handled that one on your own." She sighed, it seemed she wasn't getting out of this one.

"Well…ok." She said. It didn't hurt to look, right?

* * *

"_Bad idea, May! Stupid, idea! Uggh!"_ she thought as she stared at the ravine. It looked so peaceful. Her past with the place, however, made it seem eerie. Drew was nowhere around and she was about to turn back when a thought stopped her. She realized exactly where he was. She hated the thought, wanted it to go away. Fear clawed at her as she turned her gaze to the other side of the border. He wouldn't…no, of course not…she had no reason to look there.

"_He would. And you do."_ She thought to herself. She took a deep breath, hating everything about her newest idea. But, nevertheless, she crossed the line of flowing water and followed the path she remembered very clearly. Never in her dreams did she imagine she would ever follow this path willingly. She never wanted to see this place again. But she knew she had no choice. As she neared it, she noticed a pair of sleeping Pidgey. They looked so calm and peaceful, surly she was safe. And Spoof would never lie to her. She felt herself calm a bit at this. It was stupid that she was afraid anyway. They were gone. Gone forever, never to return. But, as she thought this, Midnight's words flowed through her mind.

"_The Red Eyed Evil are not dead. Only trapped. Trapped in a world of darkness and sorrow. They were to be shut away forever, never to escape and never to harm anyone again. That was the plan. But, as I am sure you all know, hardly anything goes as planned."_

"No, May. You will not let them win. They are gone. Nothing but a shadow of something that once was." She whispered to herself. She hadn't realized that she'd reached her destination until she lifted her gaze. The cave entrance gaped in front of her, looming over everything in sight. She took another deep breath, remembering why she was here.

"Ok," she said to nobody in particular, "I'll go, but I'm _not _going to like it." And with that, she walked into the shadows of what was once the Evil's prison.


	9. Battle Within

Chapter 8

The cave hadn't changed at all: the same damp and humid feel, the same dank scenery, the same eerie and never-ending darkness that made you feel like you could go on forever and let it swallow you up, the same paths, the same dungeon-like rooms with the same rusted iron gates.

May hated this place.

She entered the room where she and Whisper had been held captive. The Espeon had been very reassuring through the whole predicament, May hadn't really thought about how she hadn't reunited with her or Vesper yet. She briefly wondered how they were.

"_No, May, you have to concentrate! You need to find Drew."_

She shivered as she passed her old cell—she had never wanted to see it again. She had the path to the torture room burned into her memory. She tried desperately to shove away the memories of the possessed Drew, but she couldn't make them go away. They were the worst memories she had and, sadly, the hardest to forget. She understood why Drew was so afraid…she herself couldn't bare the thought of losing him to Smoke _again_.

Her gaze lifted from the path to the large room in front of her. It was deathly silent; it seemed as if the place were deserted. And who in their right mind would expect any more? The place was probably avoided like the plague by the island's inhabitants. It was filled to the brim with terrifying memories and sorrow. She looked around until she spotted him. A sigh escaped her mouth, it practically echoed off the walls because of the silence that had preceded it. She could tell he'd heard her—who wouldn't? But he acted as if she weren't there. He wasn't facing her and she guessed he was in a sort of trance. She walked over to where he sat on the ground.

"Drew." She whispered. He didn't respond.

"Drew, look at me." She said softly. He blinked and his gaze, which had been promptly aimed at the ground, darted up to her. A flash of recognition lit up his emerald eyes.

"May…what are you doing here?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You think you have the right to ask that question?" she asked. He smirked slyly.

"It _is_ a free country…" he started. She sent him a look that screamed _"be serious for once"_ and he fell silent.

"What are _you_ doing here, Drew?" she asked. She didn't need for him to tell her, she already knew. But she wanted to hear it from him. His eyes wandered back to the cave floor.

"I don't know…" he said with a defeated tone. She shook her head.

"Yes you do." She said. He smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a sad smile: the worst kind.

"You obviously know, so why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Talking about your feelings does wonders, Drew. You've never quite understood that concept." His gaze was distant again. She was about to continue speaking when he blinked.

"What did I do?" he asked. She stared at him, not quite sure of what he meant. But he continued. "What did I do that night? Did I do _nothing_? Did I almost die for _nothing_?" The tone in his voice was like a slap in the face. May had never hear him use that tone before—_ever._ It was filled with so much melancholy that she felt her own heart breaking. His eyes looked up at her, once sparkling and bright, a dull and dim green. She sat next to him as his gaze moved back to the ground. Part of her was grateful; she never wanted to receive that look from him again.

"No, Drew. You did _something_." She said determinedly. "You kicked him out. I saw you do it. He was out and he was in pain. You did something. But now…I just don't know what."

"Then why is he still here?" he cried, creating more echoes than May's past sigh ever could.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Does anyone? Can anyone? How can I be helped if nobody knows?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Then am I doomed to forever be falling into his grasp? Is that it?" he asked, anger slipping into his voice along with the sorrow that already resided.

"Don't forget, Fog is helping you." May whispered. He laughed—it wasn't a happy laugh.

"Yeah. Just to make my life even more complicated than it already is, I now have an internal battle going on between two beings that don't belong in my body."

"Don't put it like that! If she weren't there you'd probably have lost control a long time ago!" May cried. She'd tried to be comforting, but she had reached the point where sternness was needed most. He faltered.

"I know she's helping…but…" he looked unsure, of what May had no clue, but at least he wasn't angry. "It's just…it wears me out…_way_ more than before. I feel…so tired, May." He looked up at her, his face solemn, his eyes serious. "Everything is ten times more difficult than before. And by everything, I mean _everything_. Do you know how hard it was to get here? I don't know if I could muster the energy to walk back on my own."

"I don't understand…" May whispered. He sighed.

"Sharing a body with Smoke was tiring, May." He said softly, his eyes distant yet again. "It took a lot out of us whenever we struggled for control. If you think about it, you'll remember what it was like. Now imagine that; only add a completely new being into the mix. I'm sure I'm not the only one that's completely exhausted. Whether that's a good or bad thing, I guess would depend on who is the most tired." He seemed deep in thought.

May was still absorbing his words. She hadn't given what was really going on much thought. She imagined Drew in control, but all of a sudden she saw two completely different creatures as well: one, fighting to destroy him, the other fighting the first one off. She wondered how it was that Drew could manage so well with all of that. She wanted to say something, anything, and was about to attempt when she noticed that he was beginning to sway again. She scooted closer to him and let him lean on her for support. His eyes were shut and he looked as if he were drifting off.

"Drew…let's get back. You need to rest." She said softly. His eyes shot open.

"No I don't." he said, bolting up right and looking immediately as if he regretted it. He dizzily fell back into her, his hand to his head.

"You failed that argument, you know that right?" she asked. He didn't answer and she took his silence as a "yes."

"Come on, I'll help you back." She said, moving to help him up. She worried for a moment that he would try to protest again. But he let her lift him to his feet without complaint. As soon as he stood however, he groaned and collapsed to his knees. Worry consumed May as she bent down next to him. Perhaps he wasn't ready to move just yet.

"Drew, are you ok?" she asked. He was leaning on her again, his breathing heavy.

"Yeah…" he said softly. She sighed, running her fingers through his hair. She shivered, realizing how cold it was in the cave. How could he stand it? Was he so worn out that the cold no longer meant anything to him? She was just beginning to wonder how she was going to get him back to Yue's, in his current condition, when she felt a wave of warmth wash over her. Her eyes widened and her trance was broken as she recognized Drew's purple shirt draped over her shoulders. She looked at him, realizing then that he was sitting up again. The circles under his eyes seemed darker, and he looked as if he would pass out at any moment. And yet he still managed a small smile. For a moment, May thought back to before any of this had ever happened, when life was simple and her biggest worry was how to defeat him at the next contest. She gazed into his emerald eyes and, for a second, they seemed to shine again as they once had.

And then the moment was over and his eyes were dull again, his smile faded, May felt her heart sink as her illusion was broken. He fell into her arms then, exhaustion finally defeating his determined mind. She looked down at him, feeling the tears she'd held back earlier slipping her grasp. How was it that any of this could be real? He didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved this torture. May held him closer to her, watching his chest rise and fall, wishing he would just open his eyes and smile at her again.

His jacket was still draped over her shoulders.


	10. Why?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys...uggh I hate busy schedules... But I think you'll enjoy this next chapter, so that leaves me in the clear right? ...RIGHT?**

**lol, anyways, Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

The tide was pulsing in and out of the shore. It would carry bits and pieces of shell and kelp along with it, dropping them off and then returning to wash them away. It was as if the tide and its cargo were dancing, an in and out motion that moved to the sounds of the night. The moon was its spotlight, casting its silver rays down to the sparkling water. The beach was, for the most part, empty. Only one remained to watch the ocean dance. She sat, her red eyes switching from the dance by her feet to the endless horizon and back again. A breeze kicked up, ruffling Moonlight's white fur.

"Moonlight." She had felt Midnight's presence before he had spoken. She sighed, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"No." she said.

"Is it really worth it?" he asked. She felt anger boil within her. Worth it? How could he possibly suggest that it wasn't _worth it_?

"Why wouldn't it be?" she snapped, jerking her head around to look at him. His sad gaze met her angry one.

"I know it isn't what he deserves, Moon. But think it through…"

"Think it through? What is there to think through? The boy needs help, and we can help him. What else is there?" He was sighing before she had finished.

"Moon, she hasn't even been in there for two days and he's already about to collapse. How long do you think this can go on before someone slips up? We could end up right back where we started in a mere second." She tried to interrupt him, but he didn't give her the chance. "All I'm asking is which is the most unfair? Living a fragile life in misery? Or ending one that was good to the very end? I'm not saying I want it to end that way," he added as she glared at him, "I'm just trying to look at it realistically." She felt the anger dissipate. It was replaced by an empty feeling she'd told herself she would never go back to long ago.

"I know what you're saying, Midnight." She said finally, her eyes watching the tide sweep up a strand of kelp. "But we can't give up on him." She saw him move next to her out of the corner of her eye. He, too, watched the ocean's dance now. After a long pause, he sighed once more.

"I know. Just remember that not everything has a happy ending."

* * *

Drew lay on his side, staring out the window. The last he remembered, he was in the cave with May, and now he was in the same bed he had been given the last time they visited the island. He guessed that Yue had wanted her own bed back, seeing as how it _was_ the most comfortable in the house.

"_And therefore on the whole island…"_ he thought to himself. It looked as if it were mid-day now. He wondered how long he'd been out. A day? Two? Neither would've surprised him. He could hear May and Yue talking in the other room. He didn't want them to know he was up just yet, he wanted some time alone—something that was very hard to come by these days, apparently. He managed a smile, at least he knew May cared. Sudden movement out the window caught his eye. A Pachirisu was darting up a small oak tree, a second one followed it. Drew watched them chase each other around and around the trunk. He suppressed the urge to laugh, not wanting to alert anyone in the house that he was awake. However, he soon found himself having to suppress a cry as a sharp pain radiated through his chest. He could've sworn he heard someone curse and, as quickly as it had come, it was gone and all was normal again.

Oh how he hated this predicament.

He clenched the bed sheets in his fist, feeling anger boil within him. The feeling was quickly set aside for that of fear, however, when he remembered the last time he'd let himself get angry. He would never have said that to May. _Ever_. Those words weren't his. He had heard himself say it—scream it, more like—and had felt his lips move, but the words had come out of nowhere, as if someone else had cried them.

"_Because someone else did." _The realization hit him like a slap in the face. He felt chills run down his spine as the rest of him went suddenly cold from fear. He wouldn't let himself loose control. He wouldn't—no—he couldn't let it happen again. His grip on the sheets tightened, so much that it hurt. Why him? Why was it always him? He wanted to scream in frustration. Why couldn't life just keep on being normal? Why couldn't Smoke just go away and _never come back_? What had he done? Had he accomplished nothing? Were all his efforts for _nothing_?

No. He had done something. May was right, he had done something. But what? Before he had assumed he'd just kicked Smoke out entirely, but that couldn't be it because then he wouldn't be in this situation. It wasn't that simple, there had to be something he was missing. What was it with this place and missing information? There had been prophecies, right? Moonlight had said it herself, long ago, that they had been expected forever. How could information be lost now when the pokemon on this island knew about its importance centuries ago?

"_But what if they didn't?" _He thought to himself, his own mind immediately countering, _"Then how would Moonlight and Slowking have known? How would the amulet have survived all of those years? There must be something! Think, Drew, _think_!"_

But it seemed that Drew's mind had finally stumped him.

* * *

Darkness. All was dark. There was no light. No, light would mean she had failed. She could see it, almost taste it. The light could blind her if she were looking at it. But she would not look—could not look. Looking would mean she had failed. She felt him reaching for it. Snarling, she pounced on him. He could not go to the light, she would not let him. He screeched in protest as she shoved him back to the shadows. She could hear him growling from the darkness. She growled back, angry that he would do this; angry that he would not listen.

"Why?" she cried, knowing he would not tell her. He hissed and she felt him lash out at her. She avoided his slashing claws, feeling the pain of heart instead. How could he do this? To him? To her? Why, after all they had been through? Was a sister's love not worth more the power he craved?

"You are my brother!" she shrieked "We were born together! Grew together! Laughed together! Do you not remember how we would laugh?" Silence answered her. Not even a growl. She sighed, about to move on.

"Smog was your brother. What of him?" he hissed angrily. She froze, only for a second. A second was all it took, he lurched forward. She shrieked and reached for him, but it was too late. She chased after him. He wouldn't get far, but it didn't matter. This would be a small victory for him, and just as painful for Drew as any victory would be. How could she have let him get to her? How could she have let him distract her?

That's right, a sister's love, how could she have forgotten?

* * *

It was sunny in the afternoon. Drew was sleeping as he should be, he needed it. And Yue, who had been talking to her earlier, had taken a nap of her own. Moonlight and Midnight had gone to visit Slowking for the day. So May had decided to take a walk around the island. She had started exploring the forest, letting her feet carry her wherever they pleased. Noting landmarks she could use to get back, she watched the pokemon carry out their daily lives. There were Pidgey in the sky, and Magikarp in the stream. Pachirisu darted around the trees while Mankey watched them from the branches. She laughed as one of the squirrel pokemon snuck up on his friend and tagged him. Immediately the tag game had begun, and the two were blurs of blue and white around the tree.

"Cute little guys." May muttered to herself. It was only then that she noticed where she was. Her feet had carried her to the clearing with the large tablet. No ghost pokemon were in sight, but the tablet still stood in the center. She stood in awe; it looked so grand, standing in the sunlight as it looked out to the entire clearing. Her feet then carried her closer to the tablet. She wished she could read it; the whole thing was covered in scribbles of a language she did not understand. She admired the three jewels in the middle of it. One was an emerald green, the other a golden topaz, the third caught her eye. It was sapphire, the same color as her eyes. She instantly loved it. She reached for it, her fingers brushed it.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed before her eyes. She cried out as a sharp crashing sound echoed around her. She could have sworn she saw a large pair of eyes but, before she could make anything out clearly, the world turned back to normal. She realized that she had backed away from the tablet and was now holding her head. She let her hands fall to her sides. She felt confused and frightened…but…there was something else. She almost felt…empowered. She had no clue why and it puzzled her more than the events preceding the feeling.

"May, are you alright?" She jumped, not expecting Spoof to appear behind her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry Spoof…I had a…moment." The Gastly was giving her a strange look, but she quickly changed the subject.

"Did you need something?" she asked. He blinked, and his expression turned from one of perplexity to one of worry.

"Something's happened…" he started. May groaned.

"Why is it that every time I let my guard down, something _happens_?" she asked. However, she'd already started running for the house. She knew it had to do with Drew. It always had to do with Drew. Why must it always be him? She felt her heart sink, why oh why must it always be him? If anybody deserved this, it definitely wasn't him. As she pelted through the forest, a strange sound brought her to a halt. She stood very still, tuning her ear as she listened for it again. There, she heard it again.

Laughter. Childish, giggling, laughter.

The sound itself wasn't strange, only the context in which she had heard it. She was about to move on, with more important matters in mind, when the source of said laughter presented itself. She froze, not believing her eyes. A small girl ran through the bracken to her right. She had a head full of jade locks that flowed past her shoulders. She wore a white dress with little pink flowers. May stared after her as she stopped in front of her. She turned to her, her eyes shut from her gleeful laugher.

"Can't catch me!" she cried. May could have sworn she was speaking to her, although she showed no other acknowledgement that May was there. She continued on, running into the bushes to May's left. There was no sound of feet, not disturbance in the rows of shrubs where she had disappeared. No other creature seemed to notice that the girl had even existed. Her laughter was fading, just as May's trance was ending. Had it been a dream? She had seemed so real, May had almost run after her. She blinked, remembering the importance of her return and continued on her path. She saw no other sign of the girl and, although her appearance could hardly be explained, she forced herself to shove her thoughts about it to the back of her mind.

However, she couldn't help but wonder why it was that the girl seemed so familiar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I don't understand it, May, I just don't." Yue was whispering, "Moonlight and I heard him crying out and we ran in here just in time to see him acting exactly as he had before we came. And then, as soon as we saw it, it was over." May nodded, listening intently to her friend. She was leading her back through the house to the room she and Drew had been using. Although May knew how to get around by now, her friend's presence was comforting. Tok had been sitting in the living room, staring straight forward. May knew how close he and Drew had become, he must have been horrified. As they came to the door, Yue seemed to recall her shocked brother as well.

"Um, I better go make sure he's ok…" she gestured toward the way they had come. May nodded, and Yue was gone in a flash. She walked into the room, first noticing Moonlight curled up on her bed. Then Drew. He curled in a fetal position on his bed. She looked at Moonlight who returned her gaze.

"He hasn't moved since it has ended." She said. May got the feeling that the Absol was sending her words only to her. "He's still himself, just a little out of it." she added, noticing May's worried eyes. She nodded, continuing over to him. She sat down next to him and, as the bed moved with her added weight, he groaned softly. She looked at his face, which had lost virtually all of its color, and saw that he had his eyes shut.

"Drew?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer her. She reached for him, placing her hand on his forehead. She was surprised to find that he was cold. She could feel his pulse fluttering beneath his pale skin. He moaned at her touch, but didn't back away.

"Drew? Can you hear me?" she asked. His eyes opened slightly, revealing his emerald pools through thin slits. She hoped that meant that he could. She ran her fingers down his face and neck. She was about to continue to his shoulders when he yelped and backed away from her. Her eyes widened when she noticed the black coloration that had started to crawl onto his neck. Moonlight jumped at the sudden cry, but seemed to already know its reasoning.

"What happened to him?" May asked, her voice filled with fear. Moonlight sighed, her eyes pondering. It was as if she were trying to explain something very complex. But before she could start, Drew spoke.

"May…" he croaked. His eyes were now open and wide as saucers. He was trembling. May suppressed the urge to state "I thought you never got scared," worry taking over her as she realized that it truly did take a lot to scare Drew—and she meant a _lot_.

"It's ok, Drew." She whispered. He shook his head vigorously.

"No…no…" he whispered, grasping the pillow underneath his head. His knuckles were going whiter than his already-paled skin.

"Drew, it's ok." She urged, wishing he would snap out of it. He was staring off in the distance. His gaze horror stricken by means she could not see.

"He was there…I saw him…" he said softly. May froze, knowing exactly who "he" was.

"It's alright, Drew, he's gone now." She soothed. He shook his head again.

"No…no…he's there. He's _always_ there." His eyes flicked to her, finally focused on the real world. His trembling had slowed, but his death grip on his pillow remained. "He told me…he told me…" his eyes shut and he turned away from her. She ran her fingers through his hair again, desperately trying to calm him down. His trembles finally stopped and his grip relaxed. He looked about to fall asleep. She sighed, sending Moonlight a look of relief. She returned it, although May could see her own lingering worry reflected in the Absol's eyes.

"He wants to destroy me." May jumped, not expecting Drew to continue. She felt chills run down her spine as he finished: "He wants to destroy me…so he can kill you."


	11. To See

Chapter 10

May sat frozen to her seat. Drew's steady breathing told her he was finally asleep. She was having trouble digesting his words. Smoke wanted to destroy him? To kill her? What did that mean? Destroy him…destroy him how, exactly? Her mind was racing with so many questions she knew he probably had no answer to and that she didn't dare ask for fear of waking him. Moonlight seemed to read her mind.

"There's something that Midnight and I haven't explained quite thoroughly, young May. And it could take quite some time to do so." She said. May stared at her, her eyes urging her to continue. She could sense that Yue had returned to the doorway. The Absol sighed.

"From what Slowking and I could make out from the tablets, Smoke has never really left Drew. Our understanding is a little fuzzy, but what we could make of it was that Drew had only expelled part of Smoke from himself. In the process Smoke, in his determination to remain where he was, blindly latched onto the first part of Drew he could reach. Seeing him now, I can only assume that Smoke had taken refuge in his heart. But the point is that part of Smoke was, to put it simply, ripped from him while the other remained with Drew." She paused, taking in May's dumbfounded face. Yue could tell she had more to say.

"Go on." She said softly from her spot in the doorway. Midnight, who had come up from behind her, finished instead.

"That is all that we know for sure. But there is something we can make a pretty good guess about. Each time Smoke tries to take control of Drew, the area he gains becomes in shadow. I'm sure you have noticed the black coloration on his skin. Moonlight and I believe that Smoke is not only gaining control, but in the process, somehow, fusing himself with Drew's soul." At this, the room began to swim before May's eyes. Yue ran over to her as she began to sway, offering support as she fell into her. It made sense, what Drew said, what Midnight said. His words rang through her head,_ "He wants to destroy me."_ Destroy him, destroy his soul so he couldn't fight back _"…so he can kill you."_ If Drew was gone nobody could stop him. He could do whatever he wanted. Kill her? Sure he could. She wondered if he had said that to scare Drew or if he really had meant it. She remembered how Mew had been a soul, a light. She then remembered Drew's cold skin. She shivered.

"Why didn't you say something before?" she squeaked.

"If we had and we had been wrong, it would have only caused trouble." Moonlight sighed, her voice filled with melancholy. "But now, it seems that our theory has evidence. Not only did these events occur, but we can tell that Drew clearly has less of a soul than he did earlier." May felt her eyes begin to water. She didn't want to ask questions anymore. She let Yue comfort her as her mind desperately tried to wrap itself around all of this information. She wanted to understand, but understanding would mean knowing just how bad Drew's situation really was. In the end she could only come to a conclusion that brought her to tears.

If souls were lights and evil was a consuming darkness, then Drew's light was going out.

* * *

"Where is he?" a voice hissed. It was night and the clouds were covering the moon. It was always like this, how could they say there was any moon at all? Surely daytime was no longer a reality.

"You think time matters now?" he snapped. He could feel his companion's presence sink farther to the darkness.

"Of course not…I just worry." Said his companion. He sighed, wishing he could be alone.

"Can't you go bother someone else, Smog? Take your worries to someone who cares. You could try the cowards who like to moan over there to your right." He snapped, wishing for some peace and quiet. He could tell he wasn't getting any. Smog, his companion, only continued to bother him.

"Is it cowardly to worry?" he asked. Snarling, he turned on him.

"Of course, you fool! Worry can only lead to fear! Fear is the emblem of cowardice!" he could feel Smog's nerves rising. He could almost feel the fear that dripped from this coward, the fear he imposed on him. Smog eventually crept away, his presence dissipating. Oh how he wished for the power he'd had. Oh how he craved more useful assistants!

"Allow me to fulfill your cravings." A voice hissed from behind him. Relief spread throughout him.

"Welcome back." He sneered.

* * *

She opened her eyes, finding it somewhat difficult. Where was she? How did she get here? She looked around, seeing only the pulsing darkness around her. Where could this be? What was going on? Where were the others?

"Drew? Yue?" she asked. No answer came. Panic took over her. She ran this way and that, hoping desperately to find something—someone, at least—to guide her out.

"Drew!" she cried. She was so afraid, so alone and afraid. She wished now for the nightmares she used to have, at least she would have Midnight's company. She knew she was dreaming, what else could this be? If this was a dream, she could do what she wanted…right? Then why wasn't he here when she called for him? Why could she see him?

"DREW!" she cried again. This time she could have sworn she'd heard something. A faint call? Footsteps? She couldn't make it out distinctly enough. She looked around in all directions, willing her eyes to see. To see…to see…to see… It was then that she saw him. Darkness screened a clear view of him from her, but she could recognize him anywhere. He grinned at her, beckoning her to come over to him. She immediately ran to him, forgetting she was dreaming. When she reached him, he reached a hand to her. She grabbed it, expecting the warmth that always accompanied it.

What she got was definitely not what she expected.

She shivered as the ice-cold of his hand traveled through her fingers, down her arm, and across her back. He clinched her hand with such a force that she whimpered, trying to pull away from him. She looked up at him, fear chilling whatever warmth she had left. She could only find her own fear in his eyes. Yet this fear was accompanied by pain. He wrenched his hand from her, instead reaching for his heart. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She tried to run, but she couldn't. It was as if she had to look, she could no longer blink, no longer think. As the darkness around them cleared, she could see that he was shining—a golden light as Mew had been. She could only watch, horror-stricken, as the darkness spread through him. His light dimmed, little by little consumed by shadow. He looked up at her, his fearful eyes the last to sink into darkness. Not even then could she scream. Alone again, and yet it was as if she was still waiting—waiting for something more. It wasn't over, it couldn't be, there was more to see…

"Now, let's have some fun." Smoke's voice laughed as she felt his cold hands grip her from behind. Finally, the hold on her released.

May screamed.

* * *

"MAY! May, wake up!" Yue cried. He friend was thrashing and screaming, her blankets now crumpled on the floor. Yue grabbed her by the shoulders, desperately trying to hold her still.

"MAY!" she shouted again, shaking her violently. Finally, her friend's eyes shot open. She lurched forward, throwing Yue to the floor, still screaming. It took a moment for her to notice where she was. Her screaming cut short as she blinked.

"Huh? Wha—?" It was then that her sapphire eyes landed on Yue. Her paled face turned three shades crimson.

"Oops…" she mumbled, realizing what must have happened.

"Oops? _Oops?_ Oh no, May, you've passed _oops_. That was more like: what the hell!" Yue cried. May sank into the mattress.

"I had a bad dream…" she murmured.

"More like a night terror. You woke up the whole house, screaming like a banshee! You even woke Drew, now there's an accomplishment. What kind of 'bad dream' are we talking about here?" she asked, her voice filled with both annoyance and concern. May shuddered, shaking her head violently. Yue sighed.

"Oh come on, I didn't spend all this time trying to get you to wake up from your screaming and flailing just to get a shake of the head! What happened?" May stared at her toes.

"Couldn't we talk about this in the morning?" she asked. Yue rolled her eyes, May could be so childish.

"Fine. But don't think you're getting out of this one, I won't forget it before morning." She grumbled, deciding to respect the fact that May was probably still recovering from…whatever it was she'd seen.

"You said I woke everyone?" she asked. Yue sighed.

"Yeah. You did. Congrats."

"Even Drew, you said?"

"Yes. But I think Moonlight and Midnight were more concerned with his sudden rebound than your hollering." May sent her a puzzled look.

"Rebound?"

"Yeah, they don't trust it, and neither do I. But you might want to go see for yourself." She could've sworn she'd seen May shiver at the word "see."

"Uh…ok." She said, shakily getting up from the bed. Yue watched as her legs wobbled.

"You sure you can't tell me what that dream was about?" she asked. May shook her head, her eyes wide. Yue sighed, letting May lead the way out the door. What a weird night this was.


	12. Rebound

Chapter 11

May ran through the hallway, her mind filled with confusion. Rebound? What could Yue possibly mean? She reached the living room and immediately came to a screeching halt. Moonlight paced the room while Midnight looked up at her from the chair by the window. Tok sat on the second chair, looking so excited May wouldn't have been surprised if he had shot off like a rocket through the roof. What shocked her was that she found Drew sitting on the couch, his face was slightly less pale and his eyes were bright. He grinned at her and May's jaw dropped.

"Hi, May. Don't leave your mouth open so wide, you might swallow a Beedrill!" he laughed. May felt her heart soar at his teasing words.

_Teasing._ He was actually in the mood to _tease_ her. She shut her mouth, more as a response to his snide remark than anything else. She found herself going back to old habits.

"Right, Drew. We all know that Beedrill are too large to fit into a person's mouth." She countered. He smirked.

"Well, May, with a mouth as big as yours—"

"_Excuse _me?" she interrupted, knowing exactly where he was going. He laughed.

"You know I'm only joking. You're mouth is perfect—just like the rest of you." He smiled and she felt her cheeks burn. She couldn't be happier. It was then that it hit her exactly how much of a change he had undergone overnight, something that shouldn't have been possible. She remembered Yue's words:

"_Yeah, they don't trust it, and neither do I. But you might want to go see for yourself…"_

Suddenly May wasn't so sure if she trusted this "rebound" herself.

"So what's wrong with him now?" she asked Moonlight. Drew groaned.

"Not you too! There's nothing wrong with me. See, I'm fine now." He said. She ignored him.

"We don't know. It isn't possible for Smoke to disappear so quickly—to give up. There must be something else going on." Moonlight said in a rather frustrated voice, her pacing not missing a beat.

"I told you, I'm fine. Look at me!" Drew cried. He was ignored.

"What frustrates me is that there is, in reality, less shadow in the boy. I don't know where he has gone, but Smoke does seem to have left. I just can't understand." Midnight added.

"He's gone. Gone, gone, gone. Let's be happy now, okay?" Drew said.

"Do you think he'll be back?" May asked worriedly. She could since Drew fidgeting on the sofa. His frustration clearly evident.

"Who cares? He's _gone_! Am I the only one that sees good in this?" He asked.

"Yes." Yue said flatly from behind May. Her brother sent her a pout from his chair, she rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she added, "I mean no, Tok is also thinking irrationally about this turn of events." Tok frowned.

"I prefer the term optimistic." He stated.

"More like stupid." Yue shot back. He growled.

"Stupid? How can you claim such a thing? You don't know what it's like to be free of that hell, Yue. Hopefully you will never know what that's like. Optimism and hope are the only things that keep you going. Is it stupid to be so optimistic and hopeful at times such as those?" he asked. Pain clouded his eyes. May was taken aback; she had never given Tok's experiences much thought. She felt sudden guilt washing over her. Not only did she never take into consideration the pains Tok had gone through, but how could she have ignored Drew's excitement? How could she not have thought of how stir crazy he must be? One look at him said it all. He still fidgeted in his place, looking up at her hopefully.

"Can we go somewhere? I haven't had fresh air in days!" he said impatiently. She sent Moonlight a questioning look. The Absol raised her eyebrows.

"Do you think that would be wi—" she was cut off by the death glare that Tok was sending her. She sighed. "Fine. But, Tok, this is your doing so you must keep an eye on him. It isn't that I don't trust you, May." She sent her a knowing look, then added, turning her gaze to Yue, "I just know that having a Ditto around can get you out of any sticky situation."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They had been walking for a long time. May listened to the chatter of the forest. It was a beautiful day: the Pidgey were singing, the Combee buzzed from flower to flower. She sighed contentedly. Turning her gaze to Drew, she suppressed a giggle. He hadn't looked this excited in—actually, she didn't think he'd _ever_ looked this excited. He flitted from tree to tree, taking in every sight as if it were a precious jewel. Tok, now in the form of a Mankey, had taken to the trees, enjoying the view from above. She could hear his chatter-like laughter from above every now and then.

"_He must have been worried sick." _She thought. Drew had always had a knack of making close friendships with his pokemon. He and Tok had connected immediately. Unlike Yue, her brother was on the quiet side.

"Speaking of brothers, I wonder how Max is doing…" May mumbled.

"Brothers? I didn't know we were talking about brothers." Drew teased from behind. May jumped, she hadn't realized that he had moved from his spot next to her. He laughed as she glared at him.

"Drew! What did you do that for?"

"It was funny."

"No it wasn't."

"Oh yes it most certainly was! You should've seen your face!" He laughed harder.

"You scared me!"

"Yup. That was the goal." She sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Fine. Be mean." She pouted. He laughed.

"If I'm so mean, why are you still hanging around?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"Good question. Maybe I should just leave!" she laughed as she bolted ahead. It took him a moment to realize that she had left. She found herself laughing harder as she heard him cry "Wait…wha—? Hey! Come back!" she ran faster, hearing his footsteps quicken behind her. As she ran she pushed vines and bushes away, hopped over several surprised Paras, dodged trees, ran through a patch of reeds, and came to an abrupt halt as she realized she was about to plunge feet first into the ravine. Drew was soon behind her and she felt his hand slap down on her shoulder.

"Got you!" he cried. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you did." She said, panting. Tok landed in front of her, startling her and causing her to jump for a second time. Drew commenced to laugh yet again at her antics as Tok's human form replaced the Mankey.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to his sudden appearance's effect on May. Drew fell backwards in his laughter. May rolled her eyes, giggling as she helped him back up.

"Oh, nothing. Drew's just having too much fun for his own good." She said. Drew had started to calm down now and smiled.

"Only a little bit." He mumbled sheepishly.

"Too much fun? No such thing." Tok said indignantly, sitting down by the water. May followed suit. The three of them grew quiet again and she listened to the rush of the current. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on the lush forest. She felt so at ease, not a worry in the world. She let the illusion engulf her, imagining that none of the past week had ever happened. She looked over at Drew. He still stood, staring straight ahead. The sun's rays shone in his eyes and off of his hair. His gaze was distant and she wished she knew what he was thinking about. She stared forward as well, wanting her daydreams to take her as well. As she closed her eyes and listened to the ravine, she heard another sound as well. At first it was soft, and then it grew louder, and louder, and louder. There. She knew that sound. That laugh. Her eyes shot open and she searched around her for the girl she'd seen in the forest, but nowhere could she see her. Her laughs echoed all around her, sounding as if she were darting all around. May turned her head this way and that. She stood, looking around herself.

"Are you ok, May?" Drew asked. She ignored him, the laughs were all around her. Suddenly the girl's voice spoke.

"_Won't you come and play with me, Daddy? Please oh, please? It's a beautiful day and we could play in the leaf piles! Oh please, please, please? Come and play, Daddy! Come and play with me!"_

Leaf piles? It was the middle of Summer. Why would there be leaf piles in the summer? May looked wildly around for the girl, but her voice had faded into nothing and she had never seen her about. She blinked, realizing that Drew was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hello, Earth to May!" he said. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was in the exact position she'd been sitting in before. But that couldn't be right, she'd stood up. Looked for the girl.

"That voice! Didn't you hear it?" she asked. He stared at her blankly.

"No…but you've been staring at that bush for a long time." He said. She sent him a puzzled look.

"No I haven't! I've been looking all around us for the girl!"

"Girl?"

"Yes! I saw her the other day. She was running through the forest. I heard her just now! But I couldn't find her…"

"May, I think you were daydreaming." Tok said from her other side. She shook her head vigorously.

"No, I swear I heard her!" she cried.

"And saw her? May who would be on this island? Nobody knows it exists but us. And Moonlight knows every living creature on the island. How could she let a human child slip by her?" Drew asked, leaving May stumped. It didn't make any since. She pondered what the girl had said…Daddy? That would mean there were more people on this island than just one little kid. And there was nobody here but her, Drew, and the pokemon.

"Come on, we should move on." Tok said, breaking her deep thoughts. She sighed, standing up from her spot on the bank. Tok started to walk back into the woods and she followed suit. She turned, noticing that Drew had not budged. He was facing the other side of the ravine, the side that had once belonged to Gengar. She sighed.

"Come on, Drew. We should head out." She said. He turned, his eyes wide. She furrowed her brows, sensing that something wasn't right.

"Drew?" she asked. Suddenly, he began shaking. He looked at her one last time before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards, crashing into the ravine and disappearing under the surface of the water. May screamed as Tok, now a blur of Golduck blue, rocketed past her and dove into the water.

* * *

"So…how long will he be gone this time?" Oh how annoying Smog could be. He groaned.

"Go away, Smog."

"But you can't not tell me that my brother came to visit and then not tell me when he'll be back again! That isn't fair!"

"_Life_ isn't fair." He growled. Smog cowered at his words.

"You call this life?" he squeaked. He sighed.

"I call it an unfortunate situation. Now go away, Smog. Leave me be."

"What did he say? Didn't he want to see me at all?"

"Smoke understands the meaning of priority. I'm sure he would have loved to see you, you babbling fool; however he has his job in mind, unlike you." He said, glowering at his companion. He could tell the idiot had another question in mind, he was fidgeting so much it was starting to _annoy_ him.

"Oh, spit it OUT already!" he groaned.

"Is Fog really with him?" he asked quietly. He lunged at him, ready to rip his face off.

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE YOU BLUNDERING FOOL! NEXT TIME I HEAR IT, I WILL HAVE YOUR HIDE—AND THEN WE'LL SEE HOW MUCH OF A _LIFE_ YOU CALL THIS PLACE!" he roared. Smog immediately darted farther into the shadows. Finally, he was at peace. However, now it was his boiling anger that disturbed him.

_Fog_. Oh how he _loathed_ that name.


	13. Reminisce

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long guys...I had a moment of writer's block. But I promise to have Chapter 13 up by today, really this chapter and the next were going to be one whole chapter, but i liked splitting them up better. So you get two in one day! Cool, huh? Also, I have another little surprise for you, but you'll just have to wait and see! (Muahahahaha!)

Happy Reading! And thanks for being so patient :)

* * *

Chapter 12

May waited frantically by the water's edge. Panic caused her heart to race faster than she could keep up with. Finally, Tok's blue face broke the surface. He hoisted Drew towards her and she hooked her arms under his. With one strong pull, she lifted him out of the water. He was limp in her grasp, his legs and hands dragging through the sandy bank as she guided him away from the ravine. Gently, she set him down, Tok followed closely behind.

"Drew!" she cried, shaking him. He didn't stir. It was then that she noticed how still he was. His chest didn't rise or fall.

"Tok…Tok he isn't breathing." She said, horror chilling her. Tok, still a Golduck, had already noticed this. He placed one webbed hand on Drew's chest and shut his eyes. The red jewel on his forehead glowed blue. After a moment, Drew started coughing up water that May assumed Tok had removed from him. He gasped for breath, coughing up more water on his own.

"Drew?" May asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't reply, remaining unconscious but now breathing. Tok soon replaced the Golduck.

"We should get him back." He said worriedly. May nodded, reaching into her pack for her blanket. As Tok transformed into an Arcanine, she wrapped Drew up and heaved him up onto his pokemon's back. She hopped on behind him, the memory of the last time she and Drew had been on the back of an Arcanine at the ravine haunting her.

"_What is it with this stupid ravine? Is it bad luck or something?" _she thought as she found herself whisked away by Extreme-Speed.

* * *

"I knew it! I _knew_ it!" Yue cried.

"You don't know what happened! Maybe Smoke had nothing to do with it." Tok argued.

"Oh, you _know_ he had _everything_ to do with it! People don't just fall over backwards!"

"They do if they faint! Or have a seizure."

"Tok, you really think Drew had a _seizure_? And there has to be a reason for the fainting. Drew doesn't get dizzy spells."

"Look, you're probably right, ok? But could you please just be happy? At least he actually _enjoyed _himself for once." Tok sighed. May could hear their conversation from down the hall. She sat on Drew's bed, holding his hand. Night had fallen now, and the stars were out. She looked over at him again; it seemed as if he were sleeping peacefully. She wondered how peaceful he really was. She felt horrible for what had happened. If only she had kept a closer eye on him! Instead of daydreaming about some made-up little kid! She knew deep down that she couldn't really blame herself. Neither she nor Tok saw it coming. She wished she had, though. Drew shivered again, and she pulled him closer to her. Great. Just what he needed. A cold.

"_Oh Arceus, why him?"_ she thought. She remembered how his eyes had sparkled this afternoon; it had been a drastic change. She guessed she shouldn't have counted on it to last. She jumped as he mumbled something and shifted around. His hand clinched down on hers and she whimpered for a moment. She noticed the pain etched across his now less-than-peaceful face as he turned about. She brushed her fingers—that still remained free of his grasp—down his face and he settled, continuing to mumble under his breath. It was as she was trailing her fingers toward his neck that she noticed it. She froze, how could she have missed it? When had it appeared?

Three dark lines marked the left side of his neck. It almost looked as if he'd been clawed at. The coloration looked strangely like that centered at his heart. Fear consumed her as she made the connection.

Somehow Smoke had scratched him, and somehow he had left his mark.

"Oh Arceus!" she rasped, "Why _him_?"

* * *

"_Moon! Look!" she grumbled as he shook her. Finally, growling, she snapped her head up angrily._

"_Midnight! It's the middle of the night! What could possibly be so important as to wake me?" she asked. Her brother grinned, ignoring her irritated tone._

"_I found something, it's really, really cool! Come on, Moon! You gotta see it!"_

"_I _gotta_ go to bed! Show me in the morning." She attempted then to return to her dreams. But her brother was persistent. She felt his teeth on her ear._

"_Stop chewing on me!" she complained. He laughed._

"_Pleeeeeeease?" he asked. She groaned._

"_Fine. But only if you will let me have some peace and quiet when we get back." She grumbled as she stood up. _

"_Yay! You won't regret this, Moon!" he cried happily, running out of the cavern as fast as his little legs could carry him. She sighed: how was it that brothers could be so annoying? She considered waking their mother, but decided against it. She could at least let her mother enjoy sleeping._

"_And it isn't like we'll be gone all night…" she mumbled as she quickly followed her brother out the mouth of their home._

"Moonlight?" she jumped as May's voice reached her ears. The Absol stirred, her gaze still distant. May wondered what it was she was thinking about.

"Moonlight…I was going to take another walk around the island…get my mind off of today…I just wanted to make sure someone watched Drew." Moonlight turned to look at her, blinking away her deep thoughts.

"Yue can see to him. I'd rather accompany you, if you don't mind." She said. May was shocked by this, but nodded happily.

"Ok, cool. I'll make sure she's up." She said and headed back down the hall. Moonlight stared out the window, the moonshine washing the view before her. That night had looked just like this one, in the days before the prophecy—the days before that _stupid_ prophecy.


	14. A Gift

Chapter 13

The world around her was silver as she walked next to her Absol companion. She looked up at the light's source—the Moon was beautiful tonight. Not a cloud in the sky to cover it. She turned her gaze to Moonlight, suddenly understanding her name-sake. She looked a stunning silver in the light of the Moon. Her gaze was distant again as the stars reflected in her eyes. A pang of curiosity got the better of her.

"So…who's older?" she asked. The Absol seemed startled.

"What?"

"Who's older? You or Midnight?" There was a slight pause as Moonlight stared at her. Finally, she broke out into laughter.

"Well, you caught me off guard with that one. I guess you could say I am, but only by a minute." May's eyes widened.

"You're twins?" she asked. She nodded.

"Yes. And apparently the night we were born was much like this one." May nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me." She said quietly. Moonlight didn't question her statement.

"I actually had a reason for accompanying you, May." She said, changing the subject. May nodded.

"I figured you would. What is it?"

"Tok told me about your daydream at the ravine." She said. May sighed.

"I know, I know! I should have concentrated more on Drew and not my silly dreams. I just couldn't help—"

"May, you're not in trouble." She interrupted. May halted, as did the Absol. She stared at her.

"I'm…not?" she asked. Moonlight shook her head.

"No, you silly girl. I just wanted you to tell me what you saw." She said. Surprise etched across May's face.

"Really? Why?" she asked. Moonlight shook her head.

"Dreams are the keys to reality. Sometimes, when one is stuck, they can find a solution through the unconscious of their minds." She said. May sighed, she had almost forgotten how cryptic Moonlight could be.

"I didn't see anything, really." She said, "I just…_heard_ her. But I've seen her before."

"Who?"

"I don't know. A little girl, four? Five, maybe? Anyway, I heard her say something about playing with her…I think she was calling out to her father or something. But I saw her the other day—when Spoof came and got me. She was running through the forest. I could have sworn she was real…"

"Is that the only time you've ever seen her?" Moonlight asked, her eyes distant again.

"Yeah. I made her up, I guess."

"When did all of this start?" she asked.

"Oh, probably after I touched that weird stone." May said. Moonlight stiffened.

"What weird stone?" she asked, her eyes focused completely on May, now. Something about the way she looked at her made May a little bit nervous.

"The blue one…on the tablet in the meadow…" she squeaked. Moonlight's eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked, urgency in her voice.

"Uh…uh…I don't know…there was a weird crashing sound I guess, and the whole world spun around in circles…and Spoof was a little worried I'd lost my mind…but nothing really…why?"

"What did you see when you touched it?" she asked.

"Nothing…just a lot of color…"

"Think harder, you saw something. Think about what you saw." She said.

"I told you—"

"May, trust me. Think about what you saw." She decided to trust Moonlight, thinking about what she had experienced that day. Vaguely, she remembered a mountain scene.

"Mountains…" she said.

"Anything else?" Moonlight's pushiness annoyed her a little. But she thought harder. She was struck with amazement.

"Oceans…blue oceans…And sunsets…Forests and cities…Pokemon and people…Waterfalls, rivers…I saw…islands and volcanoes, flowers, trees, clouds and leaves, berries and pokeblock, cars and bikes, friends, foes, lovers, delight. I saw funerals and weddings, and smiles and frowns, I felt the wind in my hair and the rain on my brow. I cruched through the snow and the cold I couldn't bear, I saw contests and gym battles, coordinators and trainers, fire, water, earth and air." May felt a little dizzy. She looked at Moonlight who was staring at her.

"Do you realize what you just said?" she asked. May looked at her confusedly.

"Oceans?" she asked, not recalling having said anything else. The Absol gaped at her.

"You just recited a poem engraved on the tablet in the meadow. And all you remember is the word 'oceans'?" she asked. May looked at her stunned.

"I can't read that tablet. What are you talking about?" she asked. The Absol shot off into the distance, May close behind.

"Whatever just happened, May Maple. It was no dream." She called behind her. "You have the gift of seeing."

* * *

She gritted her teeth as a sharp pain came from her right. She remembered when he had returned—she hadn't seen it coming. His presence had not been clear until he had plunged Drew into the ravine. She remembered the terror she felt reverberate around her and the shrieks she had heard echo through the dark. Somehow, he had frozen in the process of returning from the veil, his claws around Drew's neck; or rather Drew's soul's neck. She shivered as she remembered how close he had come to killing the boy. She knew that the soul was forever latched to the body until death, but the thought of her own brother forcing Drew down through the water by grasping his soul was beyond her imagination. That in itself should have alerted her to its possibility in the first place.

She knew Smoke better than anyone but Smog, how could she have overlooked his twisted imagination?

"Stop this!" she shrieked, latching her teeth through her brother's shadowy flesh. He cried out in pain and withdrew to the shadows. She had wrenched him from Drew as soon as she was alerted to his attack. His claws ripped at Drew's neck as he was pulled back to the darkness he had created in the boy. Now, trapped again in the darkness, he had returned to his attempts to push her out of his way.

"Ha! You really believe _that_ will stop me?" he cried maliciously as another sharp pain came from her left. She raked his retreating arm with her own claws and he lashed out with his other. She dodged an aim at her face. His red eyes glowed with frustration from the shadows.

"No, Smoke. I know you better than that." She said sadly, pausing in her attacks but staying alert—she had learned her lesson. She noticed a flash of pain across his luminous eyes.

"I know you do." He said, emotionless. His attack ceased once more, and his eyes were swallowed by shadow.

"Don't worry, dearest sister, I'll be back." He said tauntingly.

"I know you will."


	15. The Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire

Chapter 14

She landed on the soft grass, taking in the view before her. In all of her travels, never had she seen such a peaceful grove. She smiled, understanding the great love she had sensed in Yue and Tok. This place was gorgeous, the mountains crowned the skyline as the small waterfall roared softly against the stones below. She was sure to find her here. How could anyone have left this place, even after all the things life had thrown at them? She floated down, searching the world around her. She had learned early on of the amazing tracking ability she'd been given. She was not the only one who had it, as she had also learned, for it was the norm in the world of light. She knew it was only a matter of time before the one she was looking for would find her—she had much more experience in this world.

"Hello, friend!" she heard behind her, her mind buzzing with the presence of another like her. She smiled, turning to see the girl in front of her.

"I was hoping I would find you here." She said happily. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Hardly anyone ever finds this place, and you say you were _looking _for me?" she asked. She could sense the curiosity in the girl's voice. She nodded.

"Yes. I'm here on behalf…of a mutual friend." She said. The girl's eyes widened.

"Living or dead?" she asked. She laughed.

"Living." The girl bit her lip. She seemed to be pondering this information. Finally, curiosity got the best of her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Yue," she answered. "And Tok." She added, as a smile consumed the girl's face. Somehow, she'd known the trip would be worth her while.

* * *

"Hello dear sister." She heard him hiss. She glared toward his voice.

"Show yourself, Smoke." she sighed. He laughed.

"I don't _feel_ like it." he said. But, his eyes appeared before her anyway. She scowled.

"Don't _feel_ like it? More like you aren't brave enough to do so." She felt his claws rake her face and she snarled, returning the favor. As she attempted to retreat her hand, he grabbed her arm. She shrieked, trying to jerk her hand away. His death grip remained strong and he sneered at her.

"You've been dealing with half my power, Fog. Now look at what I can do." He said, throwing her aside and darting away. She screeched, following suit. She felt fear boil within her as she realized how right he truly was. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep up with Smoke, and if she kept this up there would be nothing left of Drew to save.

"Smoke!" she cried. But he had other plans. Ignoring her, she could see exactly where he was heading.

"_Oh Drew…" _she thought mournfully, _"I've failed you."_

_

* * *

_

"Moonlight! Slow down!" May cried. She had already figured out which way the Absol was going, her own feet were pounding down the path she'd taken the other day—the path to the meadow.

"Moonlight!" she complained, wishing she would explain to her more. When the Absol's white fur came into sight, she sped up. It took her a moment to notice that she was standing stock-still. May immediately scooted to a halt, nearly barging into her companion.

"What was _that_ fo—"

"Shh!" she interrupted. May then noticed her raised hackles. She looked ahead and was surprised to see Drew standing in front of the tablet.

"I thought you said he was asleep." Moonlight said, her voice serious. May nodded nervously.

"He…he was." She whispered. The Absol nodded.

"In that case, we may not be dealing with Drew right now." She said bitterly. May gulped—hoping to Arceus it was either Drew or Fog who stood before them.

"Stay here." Moonlight hissed, walking forward calmly. May obeyed, frozen in place. Moonlight seemed to relaxed, how did she hide her fear so well?

"And what might you be doing out here, Drew. I thought you were in bed." Moonlight said, sounding stern. Drew turned and May felt her heart sink as a pair of red eyes glared at Moonlight.

"Ah, yes. Bed. You know, I didn't really _feel_ like it. Sorry Moonlight." He said sarcastically. Moonlight growled as May recognized Smoke's voice. She felt she might get sick.

"Good evening, Smoke. I wasn't expecting you so soon." Moonlight said, her tone cold. Smoke grinned.

"Oh, Moony, you know I always love surprises." He said. Moonlight nodded. Suddenly, his eyes darted to May. She felt them burn into her own and she backed away. Smoke laughed.

"Well, well. You brought _me_ a surprise too! Salutations, May." He cackled. She shivered, wishing Drew would come back, or Fog at the least. Moonlight growled.

"Leave her out of this for once, Smoke." she said. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, I believe that's no longer a possibility." He said, turning back to the tablet. "You see, May here is a very…_special_ girl. And it seems she's become completely ensnared in my own destiny—ironic isn't it? Oh how long you've tried to hide her, how long you've tried to protect them. But Drew and May are doomed, you see. It says so right here."

"I never read the word 'doom' when studying the tablet. And a year's worth of studying tends to leave nothing unnoticed." Moonlight countered. Smoke laughed—it was a hideous laugh, oh how May _hated_ that laugh.

"It was inferred. You see, I've been trying to figure this out, as I see that you have. And, well I think I have it all down." He said, turning to look May straight in the eye. Instinct brought her to search for any green, but Smoke's eyes flicked away from her before she could get a good look.

"You see, Moony. I was pondering eyes when I figured it out. This one is obviously the girl's." he placed a finger on the sapphire and May felt a searing pain in her head. She felt herself collapse to her knees as her hands grabbed her head. Smoke's cackling echoed throughout her head. Immediately the pain disappeared as he lifted his finger.

"That was fun." He laughed. Moonlight lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. As May stumbled to her feet she could hear Drew's voice.

"Moonlight…Moonlight!" he cried. Shocked, the Absol leaped off of him. His emerald eyes met May's, terror shining from them. And then the terror was replaced by a taunting glint as green was replaced by red. Smoke laughed as Moonlight stared, dumbfounded.

"What fun! I should have thought of this ages ago!" he cried, standing up for a second time.

"Smoke…" Moonlight growled. He laughed.

"So, where was I. Oh, yes! This one must be the boy's." he said, slamming his finger into the emerald. He laughed as May imagined the pain Drew was going through.

"Stop it!" she blurted, running up the Smoke and attempting to wrench him away. He laughed as he slapped her to the ground. She whimpered, surprised by how cold his hand had been.

"You're just as foolish as you were a year ago, girl!" he laughed. There was a glint in his eye that scared her. She felt her blood cool as his smirk widened. "Now, it's my turn!" he laughed, pressing his finger to the ruby. May screamed as the world around her went dark. She could hear Moonlight's shrieks cut off by the overpowering force. May curled herself in a ball, wishing she would wake up at Drew's bedside, still holding his hand, still waiting for him to awaken. She felt tears in her eyes when she thought of how terrified he'd been.

"May!" the voice echoed around her, ricocheting off of invisible boundaries. She snapped her head up, recognizing Drew's voice.

"Drew?" she asked, seeing nothing but shadow. Suddenly, a cackle came from behind her. This one, also familiar but definitely not Smoke's.

"Well, well. Look what we have here!" she froze as Gengar's voice surrounded her. His red eyes suddenly appearing from the darkness in front of her. She cried out in both shock and horror as she fell backwards. He laughed harder and she ran. She let her feet carry her wildly away—not caring where they took her. She could hear the Red Eyed Evil laugh around her, their echoes sending chills down her spine. Red eyes surrounded her, not a hand touching her.

"Drew!" she shrieked, knowing she'd heard his voice earlier. She'd shut her eyes, wishing she could escape. She suddenly ran into something warm. Arms wrapped around her and she screamed, struggling in its grasp.

"May! May, it's me!" her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Drew looked down at her, his eyes shining. May sobbed into his chest, relieved he was there.

"Drew…Drew…" she sobbed. He stroked her back, holding her close to him.

"It's ok, I'm here…" he whispered.

"We have to get out of here." She said, not exactly sure where _here_ was. She heard a cackle behind her and she turned to glare at Smoke. His red eyes burned back at her.

"Isn't this fun?" he asked. May swiped at him, and he darted away, laughing all the while.

"What did you DO?" she cried angrily, sensing Drew stiffen beside her.

"Easy. I opened a window—to the doomed realm you've sent my friends too. Smog's around here somewhere, oh and I saw your reunion with Gengar. He hates you more than I do!" Smoke laughed. He dodged another swipe from May. "Tisk tisk, I was being nice and explaining this to you—how rude." He said. May growled with frustration. She'd been around Drew long enough to know that Smoke was smirking then.

"I'd rip that smirk off your face if I could." She hissed. He laughed.

"For Arceus' sake, girl. Just be thankful I didn't open a _door_." Her eyes widened and she could feel Drew tremble slightly next to her. Her eyes flitted to him and she could see how hard it was for him to stand his ground in front of Smoke.

"Oh, Smoke, it is _you_ who should be thankful." A new voice came just as Smoke was knocked to the side. May blinked as another set of red eyes appeared next to her.

"Sorry I'm late, you should probably go now." Fog said coolly, lunging at her brother. May started to run off, but Drew's grasp stopped her. She rounded on him.

"Drew we have to go—now!" she cried, fear dripping from her voice. He shook his head mournfully.

"I can't…Smoke is doing this through me…wherever I go, this darkness follows…" he whispered. May stood there for a while, not wanting to leave him there but also not wanting to stay any longer.

"Drew…I can't leave you here…" she said. He smiled at her sadly.

"When you get out, so will I—I promise. Just…just go." She hesitated, not sure if she believed him. Finally, with one last look at the brawling siblings before her, she bolted away from him. Her heart breaking as she left him in this awful place.

"_Please…" _she thought to herself, _"Please just let him be alright…"_

_

* * *

_

She shook her head with frustration. A hysterical Yue had joined her, followed closely by Tok and Slowking. Spoof, who had heard the racket she was making, had appeared as well.

"It isn't fair…" she could hear Spoof saying, "Why does Smoke—one of the bad guys—get a cool power. Why not Yue? Or Tok?"

"I notice you exclude yourself." Yue commented.

"I don't want any special power! Too much pressure…" he explained. She growled, darting toward the vast shadowy orb that had entombed May and Drew. She felt herself ram into it, colliding full force but to no avail. The walls Smoke had produced would not budge.

"He opened it to May alone, Moonlight." She could hear Midnight saying behind her. "We have to let her find her own way out." She rounded on him.

"We can't just stand here!" she cried angrily. Yue sighed.

"No…we can't. But, Moonlight, trying to crack this thing is going to take more than ramming ourselves into it—you would have told me that if I were in your shoes." She said. The Absol growled.

"I know. What do you suppose we do?" she asked, trying desperately to calm herself.

"Frankly, I don't think you'll have to do anything." Slowking said calmly, slowly standing from his seat on a nearby boulder. "She's right there." Moonlight whirled to see a hand escape the black abyss. Soon, an arm followed, then May's face—her horrified face. Finally, she escaped, running straight into the Absol. She toppled over her, Moonlight grunting as she knocked her to the ground.

"Careful where you're running, young one." She said, relieved. May shot up, looking around her frantically. It seemed she finally realized where she was, for her stance loosened and she sank to the ground.

"Oh thank _Arceus_!" she cried.

"What happened?" Tok asked. She opened her mouth to reply, when a loud screeching split the air. All eyes darted to the orb of shadow, as it dissipated around them. May could just glimpse the still-waging battle between Smoke and Fog, when they too disappeared. Drew, who still stood by the tablet, collapsed to his knees, she could just make out his emerald pools behind his half-open eye lids. May ran over to him, getting down next to him.

"Drew? Drew, can you hear me?" she asked. He blinked, turning his gaze to her. She smiled at him and he let out a groan.

"When will I _ever_ catch a break?" he asked, before collapsing into her—too tired to hold himself up on his own.

"I wish I knew…" she mumbled. She could just make out the glinting jewels above her, the emerald, the ruby, the sapphire.


	16. Helping

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys. If I were in your shoes...I'd probably be slightly annoyed...oops... But here's the next chapter and I tried to make it worth the wait. It isn't exactly as long as some others...but not too bad either :)**

**Anyways, hopefully Chapter 16 will be up soon! Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"Did that hurt?" she asked, poking the emerald. Drew sighed for the millionth time.

"No."

"That?"

"No, May."

"How about—"

"_No_, May." She frowned, staring at the jewel above her. She had been attempting to figure out the tablet all afternoon and it didn't help that she couldn't read it.

"Then why did it hurt when Smoke touched it?" she asked.

"Maybe because he's evil?" Drew said, more than asked, yet again. She grumbled.

"You said that already. Could you at least try to be helpful?"

"How can I help when you won't let me do anything but sit here and answer your questions that are getting us nowhere?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know…answer them right?" she suggested, her eyes now set on the ruby. She could feel Drew's eyes glaring at her.

"May, neither of us can even read the thing." He said. She ignored him, thinking about what all she had tried. Nothing had happened when she touched the emerald and nothing had happened when she touched the sapphire for a second time. What could happen when she touched the ruby? She reached for the stone without taking the time to think it through, curiosity getting the better of her. She expected something momentous, something exciting. Her finger reached the stone; she felt its smooth surface. Nothing happened. She frowned slightly, returning to their conversation.

"Yeah, but we can see it and we know there's something special about us." She said. He groaned.

"That isn't helpful!"

"Sure it is, if we didn't know it was about us then we wouldn't have given it a second glance." She said. He started to shift in his place, seeming to be trying to stand up. She moved to help him, but he pulled away from her. She watched him rise shakily from the ground and reach toward the emerald. Before she could speak he had touched it and his eyes had widened. They glazed over as he started shaking violently, crying out as if he were in pain. Her reflexes acted before her mind could, her hands wrenching him away from the tablet and shaking him.

"Drew! DREW!" she cried. He looked around in confusion, blinking as if he were clearing his vision.

"What…huh?" he asked, his eyes finally landing on her own.

"What was _that_?" she asked, panic fogging the memory she had of her own experience with the tablet. After a moment, he smiled.

"Helping." It was then that she remembered the weird look Spoof had given her after she had touched the sapphire, after she had screamed bloody murder over something that had seemed so little to everyone else around her.

"Oh…right…" she said, noticing a slight smirk on his face—he had seen right through her.

"Honestly, May, how could someone forget a thing like _that_?" he asked. She shrugged.

"You know me…" she said, feeling her cheeks burn with the embarrassment of it all. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers, and before she could blink he had pulled away and was smiling at her and her cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"D-Drew!" she spluttered, she glared at him as his smirk widened. Deciding to change the subject, she turned her attention back to the tablet.

"So…what did it do?" she asked. He didn't answer her, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared up at the emerald. It took her a while to realize how quiet Drew was. She frowned, turning to look at him.

"Drew? Did you hear me?" she asked. His eyes were shut and for a moment she thought he'd fallen asleep. She was about to shake him when they shot open. She froze, terror ebbed at her as he looked at her. She thought of running, of screaming, of crying. She opened her mouth, ready to do all of the above, when his hand clamped over it. To her surprise, he grinned.

"Of course I heard you. I'm sitting right next to you." He said. She stared into his eyes, they were red—the pupil, the iris, the whites—all red. How could he still be talking to her? How was it that she wasn't talking to Smoke? She blinked, confusion clouding her thoughts. He dropped his hand, allowing her to speak.

"Drew…is that…really you?" she asked. He smirked, flicking his hair from his face.

"What do _you_ think?" he asked. She gaped at him, suddenly he was acting himself—more like himself than he had in weeks. She frowned, fear quickly replaced with puzzlement.

"But…but…" she looked into his eyes, searching for him, any sign that it was really, truly him. The blood red of his eyes seemed to fade, to become transparent. Her eyes widened, she could make out the features of his eyes behind the red. She hadn't expected such a clear sign, but she took it gratefully.

"Drew…" she whimpered, leaning into him. She could hear his heart beating as his warm arms wrapped around her gently. He stroked her hair and cradled her while she let herself believe, if not for a moment, that none of the past events had ever occurred.

* * *

Moonlight stretched her forelegs, it was a bright and beautiful day. She was taking this opportunity to bask in the sun, her pure white fur shimmering with the sun's rays. Slowking sat perched on a log nearby, sipping at tea—what else? She could sense a new presence, but decided to let it reveal itself rather than move from her spot in the sun.

"It's a nice day." Said an all too familiar voice. She sighed with content.

"Yes, yes it is." She could hear Midnight situating himself next to her. She smiled, remembering how life had used to always be like this. She could hear Slowking grumbling near her, something about running out of tea, and stifled a laugh. Today the world was so…peaceful.

Suddenly, Midnight leapt to his feet and Moonlight followed suit as a large, dark ball of energy came crashing through the forest's trees. Moonlight lunged for Slowking, who happened to be standing in its path. She shoved her friend to the side, leaping away just in time to avoid the energy ball's path. It collided into the side of a hill, creating a crater larger than a Snorlax. Blood roared in her ears as Moonlight's gaze darted around her. She exchanged a glance with Midnight before he took off into the woods. Quickly, she followed him, disappointment engulfing her as she took one last glance at her spot in the sunshine.

"What was that?" Midnight called behind him. Moonlight frowned, not sure what to say.

"MOON!"

"I don't know!" she cried, catching up with him.

"A Shadow Ball?" Midnight asked, doubt reflecting in his eyes.

"No. Much bigger. Much faster."

"Moon." He stopped, she stopped as well. "Moon, that thing…it felt the same was as the Red Eyed Evil." Moonlight's eyes widened.

"What if..?" she trailed off, slowly recognizing the path they were on. She froze, May and Drew hadn't returned from the clearing yet.

"I know where it came from." Midnight said, obviously making the same connections. She nodded and bolted for the clearing. She could hear her brother following her. She averted from the route the energy ball had come from, knowing a path that was easier to take. Her paws pounded harder and her heart pounded faster. The forest was a blur, nothing mattered now. Nothing mattered but the two human children she'd left alone in the clearing. As soon as her paws reached the soft, spongy grass of the clearing, she leapt for Drew. She could hear May yelp in surprise as the two of them landed to the ground with a thud. She pinned him by the shoulders, his legs still flailing behind her.

"Open your eyes!" she roared. He stiffened under her, then obliged. Her eyes widened and anger pounded within her. She was just thinking of horrible ways to punish Smoke for what he'd done when she noticed how strong Drew was. She froze, his light was shining brighter than ever, yet his eyes were the reddest they'd ever been. She frowned, not sure whether to release him.

"Moonlight…Moonlight it's me, I swear…" Drew pleaded, shutting his eyes again, as if he were ashamed of them. Shocked, she returned to the ground, letting him sit up again. May ran over to them, worry emanating from her like waves.

"Moonlight, it is him, I know it's weird but—"

"No…no, I know…I can tell…" Moonlight flicked her gaze to her brother. He nodded as if to say: yes, he is still there. But how could this be? What explanation was there? She turned to look straight into May's eyes. She knew something. Moonlight sent her an expectant look and could see May wincing.

"He…he touched the emerald." She said finally, "He touched it…and then this happened…"

"And the dark ball from hell that nearly rammed into Slowking?" Midnight asked. Moonlight could hear slight amusement in his voice.

"Um…" May stared at the ground, shuffling her feet. Moonlight raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Drew interrupted.

"That was…that was my fault…" he said, still hiding his eyes. "I don't…I don't know how it happened…" Moonlight stared at him. Midnight had said that the ball's energy was similar to Smokes—she was far from linking it to the boy in front of her. Then again, she had been far from linking red eyes with Drew as well. It was then that it dawned on her.

"Your gift…" she whispered, turning to the tablet. She hadn't been able to understand the passage about the emerald. May's had been easy, and Smoke had already figured his out. She shivered at the thought of the ruby's power in the hands of the Red Eyed Evil, the power to travel through the fabric of the veil from the world of darkness to the world of light.

But Drew's had been confusing, hard to place. She searched the old-scripted words for anything that could apply to Drew's situation. She spotted what she needed, the very last word.

"Manipulate." She said, suddenly understanding, "Drew…can manipulate Smoke's power…as his own."


	17. Her Name is Rose

**A/N: Well...when I made the last update, I honestly wasn't expecting to post the next chapter in the same night. But when oppurtunities present themselves...snag them!**

**So here we are again, hope the next chapter will be up almost as fast. And sorry for any confusion, this chapter reveals a lot of new ideas...but I promise they will have further explanation.**

**Good luck, and Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

May sighed with relief as the house came into view. Slowking, Tok, and Yue were inside, probably expecting the worst. As they reached the front door, May reached for the handle. But the door burst open on its own accord, Yue clenching the knob in her fist. She took one look at Drew and her eyes shot daggers.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Yue screamed. Before any of them could stop her, she lunged at Drew with such a force that it knocked him tumbling to the ground.

"Y-Yue!" he spluttered. He hadn't been able to make the red in his eyes go away. May, Moonlight, and Midnight had offered many suggestions, but the problem was that Drew didn't even know how he'd activated it in the first place.

"Yue, stop!" May cried, trying to wrench her friend away from him. Yue was kicking and screaming as tears rolled down her face.

"You killed him! You killed him, you…you ba—"

"YUE! DREW'S ALIVE! IT'S _HIM_ YOU'RE TALKING TO!" May wailed, losing her grip on her flailing friend. Yue froze.

"Are you…are you serious?" she asked, curiosity replacing her anger. She was about to question further when a blur of green flew past them. Moonlight tried to stop him, but Tok had already replaced his sister. Now a Scyther, he held his scythe threateningly close to Drew's throat. Drew yelped, and May could see his eyes sending her a frustrated look, through their red lenses.

"Tok, for Arceus' sake. Smoke has no control now, put that down." Midnight sighed, walking calmly past the scene and into the house. Tok replaced the Scyther, his eyes narrowed.

"You sure?" he asked.

"As sure as my fur's black." May could hear Midnight saying exasperatedly. Tok's eyes widened as he darted off of his trainer.

"Drew? Oh, Drew…I'm sorry, man…I really thought…" But Drew cut him off, a smirk plastered to his face.

"Glad to know you care." He said, getting up and ruffling Tok's rusty hair. He followed Midnight into the house. As he disappeared, Yue and Tok gaped.

"He looks farthest from normal than he has…and yet he's acting more like the Drew we know than he has in weeks!" Tok murmured. Yue nodded.

"Sorry, we should have warned you." May said, "It isn't the same as last time." Yue sent her a puzzled look.

"Last time?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Last time Smoke took over Drew, you could tell who was in control based on the amount of each color in his eyes." May answered. This was no news to her, she shrugged. But Yue's confused look puzzled her.

"What?" she asked. Yue shook her head.

"May, Drew's eyes were never two colors. They were either green or red. And how is it this time?"

"Well, you have to look harder. But if you do, you can see his eyes behind the red. It's like…like red lenses." She explained, using the same explanation she'd used for herself. Yue blinked, her confusion not disappearing.

"May…what are you talking about?" she asked. May glanced over at Moonlight, she was giving her a thoughtful look. May frowned.

"Am I the only one who sees this?" she asked. Moonlight nodded.

"Yes…" the Absol said, "Your gift is sight, May. Maybe there's more to it than past and future." She said, seeming to contemplate the idea as she spoke. May sighed, thinking. The jewels gave them power, they didn't already have it. Why would the flicker of green have anything to do with her power?

"That doesn't make sense…" she said. Yue sighed.

"None of it makes sense, May. That's what prophecies do—never make sense. Come on, Tok, let's go get Drew back to normal." She stood to leave, Tok following suit.

"Nothing has worked that we've tried…" Moonlight sighed.

"Yet!" Yue cried, a devilish grin on her face. When they were gone, May turned to Moonlight. She was deep in thought again. May was about to follow Yue when she heard something…familiar. She froze—that laugh! The girl…now was her chance to find her! She stood up and bolted towards the noise, she ignored Moonlight's cries as she ran towards the voice. The girl's laughs grew louder and louder. She ran for it, reaching the river she'd been at before. She froze as her eyes landed on the girl, her green hair swayed in the breeze…and yet May felt no breeze on her cheek.

"Look, look. Don't you see?" she asked. May stared at the girl who wouldn't look at her. She assumed she was talking to her. The girl sighed.

"Those Absol don't look happy, what's wrong with them?" she asked. May strained to see what the girl saw. She gasped as the image of three Absol appeared before her. One was large, another wore a determined look that May recognized all too well, the other cowered behind the second, its pitch black fur also all to recognizable.

"This is ridiculous!" the second cried, her voice familiar too. The first glared.

"He is the problem! Don't you understand, Moon? He doesn't belong here!"

"What are you talking about? He's lived here his whole life, he doesn't deserve this!"

"In my opinion, he deserves worse! Look at him, Moonlight! He's dangerous!"

"Is that what you said to Mom the day we were born?" Moonlight shrieked. May gaped. The larger Absol glowered, his anger intensifying.

"My job is to protect my pack. Moonlight, the prophecy has warned—"

"PROPHECY!" Moonlight scoffed, her anger equally intense, "NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T HAVE DUG UP THAT STUPID…_RUBBISH_!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

"Moonlight!"

"He's you _son_!" she sobbed, "Your only son! My brother, father! Don't you love him anymore? Don't you care about your own flesh and blood?"

"That is _ENOUGH_!" the larger cried. His eyes giving away the pain he truly felt.

"Father!"

"Moonlight, I won't hear another word of it. He is banished. You will never speak to him again."

"This is stupid!" Moonlight cried. May could see the shock in Midnight's eyes. The pain that shone in them was too hard for her to bear.

"What's going on, Mommy?" She jumped, staring at the girl. She felt her heart wrench as she recognized her own gaze staring up at her. She yelped, stumbling back. The girl turned to her with a confused look.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" she asked. May couldn't find her voice. This girl…no…no she couldn't be…she _couldn't _be. Suddenly, the girl giggled, racing past her. May's gaze followed her, her eyes wide as saucers. The girl reached a man who lifted her into the air, twirling her around. He had the same green hair as the girl's and his emerald eyes were so familiar May lost the ability to doubt who he was. The girl seemed to forget she was there, she continued giggling.

"Spin me more, Daddy! Spin me more!" she giggled. May felt tears roll down her cheeks. This couldn't be…no…she was dreaming…yes…a dream… And as if on cue, the image before her disappeared. May fell to her knees, the tears flooding over onto her face. All this time she'd feared the possibility of losing Drew. It couldn't be…couldn't be that she could lose the girl she was growing fond of as well…it just couldn't be…

Yet the girl had seen it. She had pointed out the scene with Moonlight and Midnight. May was certain it was from the past...and yet...and yet she was sure the girl was from the future. Was it that the girl would see it in the future? Would share her gift of seeing events she could not help? Or had her new power been unable to decide which scene to shock her with first? She felt her tears come down faster as she grew angrier. She hated her new power, she hated it with all her heart. She never wanted it, never asked for it, she...she...

"_Rose…her name is Rose." _She yelped as her own voice echoed through her mind. What? Now she could hear the future too? She found herself hating this new gift. It was never absolute, always coming at her in new ways. Before, the girl—Rose, she corrected—hadn't even acknowledged her. Now she stared up at her with her big, stupid, sapphire, clone eyes and called her "mommy?"

"_Rose, huh? Best name I've ever heard." _She could hear Drew saying. She broke down then, crumpling to the ground.

"Drew…Rose…" she whimpered.

She couldn't lose them. It wasn't possible. She…she loved them too much. Too much to...to...

"Oh, Arceus…" she sobbed. "I could _lose_ them!"


	18. Have You Forgotten?

**A/N: Yes, 'tis I: pokemon-finatic.**

**And you thought I was dead! lol, well maybe not _dead_... But I haven't given up on this story and I hope you guys don't either... Anyways, hope you like this next chapter - sorry for the wait!**

**Happy Reading**

**

* * *

**Chapter 17

May sighed, reaching for the door handle, yet again. Moonlight was nowhere to be seen. She had tried determinedly to wipe all of her previous tears away, but she was certain one look at her would give it away. She opened the door, the quiet and peaceful atmosphere immediately interrupted by the sounds of pounding feet and different voices hollering through the house.

"COME BACK HERE!" Yue cried, May nearly fell over backwards as her friend flew past her. Tok, closely behind, stopped to help her regain her balance.

"Thanks…" May said, smiling slightly. Tok nodded, and then seemed to notice her face.

"May? Have you been…crying?" he asked. She shook her head violently.

"No!" she cried. He seemed to understand that she didn't want to go into depth. He shrugged, smiling sympathetically at her.

"If you ever need us, we're right—"

"GOT YOU! TOK! GET IN HERE! I'VE GOT HIM CORNERED!" Yue bellowed. Tok shot off like a rocket, leaving May to follow slowly behind in a cloud of confusion. She found Yue and Tok at the end of the hall. Yue was sitting on top of a struggling Drew. He grumbled something and Yue shook her head.

"No can do. Not until we—oh, hi May." She said, noticing May's presence. May was thankful the lighting in the hall was darker than by the door. How bad did she look, anyway?

"What are you doing?" she asked. Yue was about to answer, when Drew wriggled from her grip. He leapt from the ground, streaking past May. Yue shrieked.

"WE'RE ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!" she cried.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he cried back. May found herself giggling as Yue stumbled to her feet.

"What are you _doing_?" she asked. Tok sighed.

"Yue thinks the best way to help Drew is to scare the red out of his eyes." He said. May gaped at Yue.

"That's stupid!" she cried. Yue shrugged.

"I tried." She said. May rolled her eyes.

"You failed." She teased, receiving the expected, light punch from Yue. "Let me try." She added, leaving the twins in the hall. She searched the house for Drew, following the path he had taken. She entered the living room and looked every which way, but couldn't see him. She looked in the dining room and the kitchen. As she entered her room, she was just about to give up and look outside when she heard him whisper to her.

"Over here…" he said. She laughed, crouching to look under her bed. He was hiding in a corner. She crawled under the bed and got down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He shivered.

"Yue has been chasing me since you left." He sighed, "And where have you been, anyway?"

"Um…I heard something and went to explore. Have you got it fixed yet?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No…I don't know what I did to get it this way…" he sighed.

"Well…maybe you shouldn't fix it." she said. He stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should…explore it. You might as well figure out what you can do while you have it. That energy ball was accidental…but you could figure out how you did it." she said, making herself feel optimistic. He seemed to be pondering this, slowly he nodded.

"Ok…it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Right."

"Alright, then. Target practice it is."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey!" Yue cried, dodging another stray energy ball. Whenever he tried to shoot one, nothing happened. But sometimes, while the two coordinators were talking, Drew would surprise himself with an energy ball that, somehow, always seemed to be aimed at Yue.

"Sorry!" he cried. Spoof laughed.

"It's payback for earlier!" he exclaimed as she returned to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah…" she mumbled and May giggled.

"What did you do just now?" she asked him.

"I don't know…I was talking to you and it just…happened."

"Hm…" she pondered this for a moment. Was it their conversation? What did it have in common with their past conversations? Earlier, he had asked why she'd been crying. But she had shrugged it off. He seemed to catch her drift, but as he had continued to change the subject, an energy ball had fired itself from his relaxed hand to Yue.

"So…what was the sound?" he asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

"W-what?" she asked.

"The sound. You said you heard a sound earlier and went to explore it." She blushed—oh…THAT. She wondered whether she should tell him about the girl. She felt strange telling him she'd seen their…daughter. Saying it to herself made her feel like a creeper. Then again…this was Drew. She could tell him anything, right? She decided to tell him…most of everything.

"Well…it was that girl again." She started.

"The one nobody else has seen?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yes…I think I know why though."

"Jewel?"

"Jewel." She concluded.

"Past or future?" he asked.

"Um…future." She said. The look he gave her was edging her to continue. She sighed, remembering what had happened at the river. What if she didn't want to continue?

"She was just sitting there, by the river. And so I finally got to her, but this time she actually acted like I was there. And then things really started getting weird because she pointed across the river and I saw…" she faltered. Maybe she should talk to Moonlight and Midnight first. It was their past right?

"You saw..?" he asked.

"Well…it was…hard to describe." She said, finally, "Where is Moonlight?" Drew shrugged.

"No idea." He said. May gestured for Yue to come over. She quickly bounded over from her spot in the shade of a tree.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, actually. Where's Moonlight?" May asked. Yue pondered this for a moment.

"The beach probably, why?" she asked. But May was already running for the beach. She laughed as she heard a familiar explosive sound and Yue scream again, and then wail something about Drew hating her. She ran down the path she had taken countless times to the beach. She was welcomed by the sinking sensation of her feet hitting sand. She didn't have to search very hard for the Absol. She was sitting close enough to the waves so that they lapped at her toes. May walked up to her, knowing the Absol was perfectly aware of her presence.

"What are you doing?" she asked. The Absol sighed contentedly.

"Relaxing. There isn't much time for that these days." She said. May nodded, sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." She said softly. Moonlight turned to her, narrowing her eyes.

"You wish to ask me something?" she asked. May nodded, used to Moonlight's amazing ability to know…well, everything.

"I saw the girl again today." She said. Moonlight nodded.

"I assumed as much when you went running wild into the forest."

"But…it was different this time."

"How so?" Moonlight's voice was genuinely curious, but she had returned her gaze to the ocean's horizon.

"Well…she, showed me something." She said.

"What kind of something?"

"Well…I think…I think she can see things too." May answered.

"What makes you say that?" Moonlight asked, curiosity dripping from her words.

"She…she pointed across the river—I saw her at the river—and…well…I saw something else too. But this I think was the past…and the girl I think is the future." May sighed, holding her head. "I hate this…" she added. Moonlight chuckled.

"I don't believe you do, but continue. What was this past you saw?" she asked. May bit her lip, wondering what Moonlight's reaction would be. The Absol seemed to notice her reluctance, she turned to look at her with concern.

"May? What was it?"

"Well…um…could I ask you something?" Moonlight paused, but then nodded.

"Yes…"

"Um…what happened to…the other Absol?" she could tell by the look on Moonlight's face that she'd surprised her.

"W-what?" she asked.

"The other Absol, on the island. You weren't always the only ones, were you?" she asked. Moonlight was at a loss for words, she seemed paralyzed by shock.

"Well…no, we were not. What was it that you saw, exactly?" she finally managed. May took a deep breath, deciding that she should tell Moonlight everything.

"You…protecting Midnight…from…your father." She said slowly. Moonlight's eyes grew wide and she stumbled to her feet. Pain, horrible, terrible pain flooded from her gaze. May had to look away.

"May..." Moonlight started.

"I'm sorry I brought it up…I just…wanted to know." She said softly. Silence surrounded them and May feared Moonlight would be angry.

"No…" she said finally, "No, it was a reasonable question…I just, never expected it." Moonlight sighed, looking back to the ocean's edge. "It's just that…" Moonlight trailed off, her eyes moving to something behind her. Just then, she heard footsteps, rushing up behind her.

"Yue? What's wrong, child?" Moonlight asked. May turned to see her friend panting at the edge of the forest.

"Drew…made it…go…away." She panted, her gaze fixed on the ground. She was bent over, holding her knees for support.

"That's great!" May cried. Her friend glared at her, and May faltered.

"No! No it _isn't_! It's horrible!" she cried. May stared at her, panic swelling in her chest, her previous conversation forgotten. She found herself stifling a sigh, and then a groan. Were they doomed to always live this way? Doomed to live a life dictated by an erratic rollercoaster of ups and downs? Yue returned to her panting as May ran past her. She would rather see it for herself than have Yue explain something to her that would only waste time. She ran through the forest path, brambles snagging at her and branches flying in her face. She reached the house and circled it, heading for the area where she'd been not long ago. She found Drew and Tok, sitting under the shady tree and ran up to them.

"What's going on?" she asked. Tok looked up at her worriedly.

"I don't know…he made it go away."

"Yes, I got that." She said, crouching next to Tok. Drew was leaning against the tree; Tok was supporting him from the side.

"Drew?" she asked.

"It's no use, he hasn't responded to me since his eyes went back to normal. Yue's terrified, but I still don't know what to think." She couldn't tell if he was conscious, his eyes were shut but he would mumble something every now and then. She wrapped her arms around him, letting his weight transfer over to her. Tok shifted in his place, his concerned eyes never leaving his trainer. Her fingers brushed his face and she jumped as she realized how cold he was. Colder than he'd ever been, which scared her slightly.

"Drew?" she asked again. He groaned. The circles under his eyes seemed darker and his face even paler than it had been at the Grande Festival. She held him closer to her and he shivered, continuing to mumble under his breath.

Perhaps Yue had the right to be terrified.

* * *

Another scream, just as earsplitting as the last; how long was he going to keep this up? She snarled, shoving him farther from the light. He screamed yet again, his right hand slipping from her grasp and swiping at her face. She growled, wrenching his arm away from her and slamming it into the shadows.

"I am sick of this predicament!" she seethed, "I am sick of letting my emotions prevent me from doing what I know to be right! I am sick of this never-ending darkness you have created! I am sick of this thick-headed determination that boils within you!" Rage surged through her veins, the very thought of her whimpering and wavering only fed into its wrath. She glared into his gaze, her eyes boring down into his.

"Then give up." He spat, a sneer creeping onto his face. She shrieked, surprising him as she raked his face with her claws.

"FOOL!" she cried, "I will _never_ give up! I fight for the good of this world! I fight for love, friendship, and peace! I fight for the light that will warm me when I have escaped this blasted place! I fight to see the smile on my son's face again, for the chance to be the mother I should always have been! I fight because I know that there are more important things in this world than a foolish, ambitious crusade against those who have done no wrong! I fight, brother, because I have learned to think for myself! Not to blindly follow the words of a crazed and ignorant leader!" At her words, he shrieked, jerking away from her and towards the shadows.

"At least he understands the importance of family!" he roared.

"No, Smoke. He understands _nothing_ of family." She spat, "All he understands is revenge and blind anger. Do not be fooled by his lies, brother."

"How dare you defy the one who raised you!" He cried angrily.

"I was not raised by a COWARD!" She cried, "I was raised by my mother! The very mother who raised you and Smog! The very mother who loved us all! Who did nothing but bathe us in her kindness! Have you forgotten what he did to her? Have his promises blinded you, brother? Our mother would cringe at the sight of what you have become! What would she think to see you, so foolishly following the leader she worked so hard to defy?"

"SHE WAS A TRAITOR!" he roared, though she could hear the pain that hid behind his anger.

"No, Smoke. She said what she believed because she worried, and he killed her for it. She loved him, Smoke—but do you really think _he_ cared?"

"He is our father!"

"Gengar is _not _my father." Fog snarled, "And you are not the brother I once loved."


	19. Crimson Sun

**A/N: Alright, so...being the genius that I am, I didn't realize I hadn't put this chapter up yet. Either that or my computer is conspiring against me and doesn't show that I put it up...heh heh. Anyway, BONUS! You guys get two chapters (possibly three) in one day! (and if my computer really is a liar...well...um...oops.)**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Chapter 18

The afternoon sun was crimson in the sky as a light breeze ruffled her fur. Her companion shifted next to her. She anticipated the sigh that soon followed. She turned to meet her gaze—it was just as disgruntled as it had been the last time she sighed.

"Who knew it could take this long?" her companion asked. She tried to remember how many times she had asked this, but she had lost count.

"Patience." She said, shutting her eyes. She was just drifting into sleep when her companion interrupted.

"That's all you two can say. Patience, patience, _patience_. What if she doesn't come?"

"She will, just—"

"Be patient?"

"Have faith." She corrected. Her companion sighed, her violet eyes glowing with sunlight.

"Now you're just using synonyms."

"Faith is not a synonym to patience."

"Close enough." The sun was starting to sink now, the ocean's horizon swallowing the last of its light. She could just make out the first sparkle of stars.

"It should be any day now." At this, her companion scoffed.

"Any day? Arceus, he's probably dead by now." She was about to scold her companion for her misplaced sarcasm, but the slight worry in her eyes dissolved her anger.

"I worry for him too." She said softly. Her companion sighed.

"Yeah…" The stars were brighter now, the last few rays of light were all that was left of the sun.

"I just wish none of this ever happened." Her companion whispered. But the words barely reached her; she had stiffened, her eyes fixed on the horizon. It was faint, yes, but surely what she saw was a figure.

"What is it?" her companion asked, rising to her feet. Ignoring her, she focused on the details, her heart fluttering as she recognized its shape. Soon, a second figure came into view. Her heart soared.

"Is that…is that her?" her companion asked excitedly.

"No, Vesper," Whisper said triumphantly, "it's _them_!"

* * *

He stared at the wall. His eyes started to sting and he blinked, had he really forgotten to do so? Or was he just too weak to succeed at that as well? He growled, throwing a pillow at the wall, the stupid, boring, blank wall. He could hear voices echoing in the hall. They were coming from the living room, that much he could tell. Every once and a while he recognized May's voice, or Tok's, or Yue's, or Moonlight's. He hadn't heard Slowking in a while and was starting to think he had left. He knew they were talking about him, he felt the urge to scream at them.

But that would accomplish nothing, he wasn't mad at them.

"_No…this isn't their fault…they're your friends, remember?" _he thought, his anger dampening. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, other than he'd blacked out and ended up here. In this bed. In this room. Staring at this pathetic blank wall.

That was happening a lot lately.

"…Drew?" He turned his gaze to the open doorway. May stood there, her eyes full of worry. He smiled at her and she ran to him. Before he knew it, she had her arms around him and was sobbing into his back. He turned to face her, stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's alright…" he said softly.

"No, it isn't! It never _ends_!" she cried, staring up at him with tear-filled eyes. He brushed some stray tears from her face, wishing he didn't have to see her cry.

"Sure it will."

"How do you know? Nothing has worked!"

"What about Fog?"

"She's only delaying what's coming."

"Your power?" He didn't mean to make her sob harder. She buried her face in his chest, her sobs wracking her frame. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to think of what to say. He soon found he didn't have to.

"All it does is show me what I have to lose!" she cried.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"By the river…I…I…" But her tears had taken away her ability to speak properly. May continued to shake, tears pouring from her eyes. He said nothing, just held her and stroked her and kissed her. Despite his efforts, her tears continued to fall.

"Please don't cry, May…it'll be ok, please don't cry…" he whispered, wiping more tears from her face. She looked up at him, her eyes glassy orbs. He brushed a stray hair from her face, where it had been stuck with the residue of tears. Eventually, her sobbing slowed, turning to spurts of hiccups. He smiled sadly at her and she managed a small smile back.

"It…feels like it used to…" she said hoarsely, returning her face to his chest, "When you…were always the one to…comfort me." He felt his eyes burning again, although blinking failed to help. He couldn't bring himself to answer her, only hold her closer and caress her back.

"I love you…" he heard her whisper. His vision blurred and he blinked, trying desperately to clear it.

"I love you too, May." He managed to answer, wishing it truly was the way it used to be.

* * *

She was sitting there like she usually did; staring out to the sunset. He wondered if any of the others knew that it was her favorite time of day. He knew something was wrong, just by looking at her eyes. They weren't just thoughtful, like usual. There was a tinge of sorrow. He had a feeling he knew where her mind had wandered, but he decided to let her explain—perhaps he was incorrect.

"Moonlight?" he asked. She said nothing, only blinked. He sighed, walking closer to the chair she sat in.

"Moon…" at this, she turned to look at him. Still she said nothing.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. She turned away, her eyes closed to the crimson sun she loved so much.

"You know what I am thinking about." She said calmly. He could tell that she only spoke to him, not allowing her words to wander into the minds of the others. He did the same.

"Yes, but I would rather you tell me yourself." He said. She sighed, reopening her gaze to the sunset.

"It's more than just thinking." She said softly, "It has to do with May." At this he said nothing, waiting through his confusion for her to explain. She knew him well, well enough to know that he would say nothing until she did so, her sigh acted as proof of that.

"She saw…by the river…" Moonlight didn't need to say more than that. And she knew it. Her eyes flared with a long-lived anger. But he knew better, he knew the pain that truly hid behind her fury.

"He was only trying to protect the pack." He whispered. She rounded on him.

"Why do you never protest? Why do you never care about what he _did_ to you? Why aren't you angry?" she spat, her eyes now ablaze with fury.

"It's no use to hold grudges with the dead." He said sadly, which dampened her anger. The sorrow finally had a chance to shine through.

"Then why when he lived?" she asked softly. He sighed, turning to her favorite crimson sun.

"How could I be angry when I was hurting so much?" he asked. She said nothing, and he continued.

"You are the most wonderful sister I could ever have asked for, Moon. You stayed with me through the whole ordeal, and past it. I know our father; he only wished to keep his pack safe. Were you unaware of the pain in his eyes, the pain that matched mine? Did you not see the sorrow which radiated from him as soon as the tablets were translated? Moon, I know you better than anyone here. You are not as dense as that. Why did you not acknowledge such actions?" She said nothing, he knew he had struck a nerve—a nerve he had avoided striking all these years. He wondered what she would do, if she would answer him or if she would cease to speak of the subject again.

"Because no father has the right to put leadership before his family," She said softly, "He chose the pack. I chose you."


	20. Your Downfall

Chapter 19

"May?" She jumped at the sound of Moonlight's voice. How long had she been standing in the doorway? May hadn't heard her at all. She was sitting on her bed, staring mindlessly out at the peaceful world outside her window. Drew was sleeping in his own bed; his steady breathing was the only thing she heard before Moonlight had appeared out of nowhere.

"Moonlight, you startled me." She said quietly. Amusement glittered in the Absol's eyes.

"Sorry, I hadn't realized how quiet the house was. Would you like to go outside? It's a beautiful day." The sense of déjà vu told her there were other reasons for the suggestion, but she nodded and stood to leave. She took one last glimpse over her shoulder at Drew before she followed Moonlight out of the room.

* * *

He waited in the shadows, excitement flooding through his veins. Where was he? As soon as he returned, they were to put their plans into action. He growled with impatience. How hard was it to find time when the boy was sleeping? Smog had not bothered him for quite some time at least, he was thankful he did not have to endure such an embarrassment any longer. How could a being of such a fine bloodline be such a coward? And how could _she_ have turned into such a fool? He seethed at the thought of her—truly a mother's daughter. They were pathetic, all of them pathetic. All of them, but the one he waited for so patiently. And as if on cue, he felt his presence and a long, thin sneer slithered across his face.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you. Are you ready to finally be free?"

* * *

She awoke with a start, wondering what had woken her. She scanned the shadows but saw nothing. In fact, she could not sense his presence at all. Worry crawled through her core as she began franticly searching for him. He could not have gotten past her without waking her, and the boundary between light and dark had not changed at all, there was no way he could have crossed without altering it.

Almost.

It was strange, she was aware of the boundaries they had created. Yet, since the last time he'd disappeared she could not help but feel there was something she was missing. It had become a constant thorn in her side, an itch that wouldn't go away. It kept her up most of the time, though she knew he hadn't come any closer to the light. Now it irritated her, the dread in her heart telling her it was important. It clawed at her insides, buzzed in her ears. But he hadn't gone any farther! He had no more territory than that which stretched in front of her!

And then, it hit her. It froze her to ice, wracking her body, and she wondered if her heart had stopped.

He did have more territory.

She could feel the shadows of it pulsing from above; she could just remember his claws raking Drew's neck as she had wrenched him back into the shadows. He could go there. He had been going there all along; she knew it in her heart. How was it she had let that get past her? How had she not noticed before? Was it that discreet? He was not there now, she knew him to well to think any different. He was gone—long gone—and he would be back again.

And this time she knew where he would dig in his claws.

And this time, forcing him back would do absolutely nothing.

* * *

They didn't go far. It seemed going far always meant something bad was about to happen. They sat in the grass, just in front of the house, in the shade of an oak tree. She knew Moonlight had something to say, but she was finding it hard to be patient and her mind was beginning to wander. The soft warning bells that seemed to chime in her ears were a constant reminder of the last time she'd left Drew alone, of the last time she'd left him in that room to fend for himself…

As if she could do anything to help him.

"My father was a brave Absol, May." Moonlight's words startled her. She focused back on her companion, though the bells continued to ring in her ears. "He was brave, and proud, and loving. But when those tablets were translated…" Moonlight faltered, her eyes were distant—pained with memories May could not see. And like a flash the pain was gone, and her attention was back on the girl who sat next to her.

"May, you know that the Absol is the disaster pokemon, correct?" she asked. May nodded.

"Yes…" she answered, waiting for Moonlight to continue.

"Conspiracy. Lies. We sense the danger, we do not cause it. We hate our reputation and work hard to destroy it. But somehow it always seems to get in the way… It would make sense, therefore, that we have developed a hatred for superstition."

"Yes, that would make sense…" May mumbled. Moonlight sighed.

"But there is one myth that Absol are weary of." May's eyes widened.

"There is?" she asked, wondering why in the world a pokemon with such hatred for conspiracy would worry about a myth. Moonlight's eyes darkened.

"You must know how much I love my brother… His fur color is rare, so rare that most do not believe it to be possible but you have seen it for yourself. Absol fear the coming of the Black Absol, one so evil and so cruel that it could endanger the entire pokemon world. I do not care for such absurdity like my brethren, May, understand that." She growled, her ruby eyes so intense, so full of emotion, that May had to look away. She didn't need Moonlight to tell her what happened next. Didn't need to know any details. Absol had red eyes, and all the prophecy mentioned was a red eyed evil.

"Like I said, young May, my father was brave, and loving, but overall my father was proud. He was proud of his mate and his children. He was proud of his pack and his leadership. And the day those blasted tablets showed up at the quarry, the day he had them translated. He heard "red eyed evil" and immediately took his pride away from his son. He threw him out, May. Cast him aside as you would a criminal. He ignored my mother and myself and answered to the fearful pack he had become so proud of. He chose to be a leader, May, not a father. And so that day I chose to be a sister but not a daughter. I took Midnight to a small island off the south coast, helped him to hide while assuring my mother that he was safe." Her eyes softened, her anger seeming to melt away.

"And then one day when I was visiting my brother, my father took the pack to the quarry for a digging project. He was looking for more tablets, more clues to what he should do. He was so wrapped in the future that he never focused on the present, so worried about that stupid prophecy…he never once stopped to wonder if it even concerned him in the first place. There was a rockslide that day; they are very common in the quarry. But this one started because he dug too far, too rigorously. It was too huge, too violent. It killed them, May. Killed them all. And all for a prophecy they weren't supposed to know about." Realizing she was gaping, May clamped her mouth shut. She remembered the rockslide she'd seen, the one that had almost killed Moonlight herself.

"I swore to never let that happen, and I never break my promises." The Absol said sadly. May jumped, mentally slapping herself for almost forgetting she could read her mind. Then she thought about the last thing she'd said.

"You promised Midnight that, didn't you?" she asked. Moonlight closed her eyes and let the breeze ruffle her fur. She sighed.

"He loved them, May. He was abandoned by all of his family but his mother and his sister and he continued to love them, even after the day they died. I don't believe my father ever stopped loving him, either, May. I know he loved Midnight. But he was far too proud, and far too worried."

"Moonlight…I'm so sorry…" May whispered, not knowing what else she could say.

"It happened long ago, May, no need to worry about me. Part of why I'm telling you this, is because with that gift of yours, you need to understand that knowledge of the future is not always a good thing." Her ruby gaze fixed itself on May's sapphire one, May couldn't have looked away if she'd wanted to.

"Sometimes, it can lead to your downfall."


	21. Love

Chapter 20

Fear. He lurched forward, gripping the sheets spread in front of him. _He_ was gone. There was nothing. Her cries of warning and anguish echoed around him. He gasped for breath but there never seemed to be enough. The world was crashing around him, suffocating him, engulfing him in flames.

All because, for once, he felt fine.

But he was not fine. Nothing was what it was supposed to be. He was dying, oh Arceus feeling good meant he would soon be destroyed. Her screams told him so. The image of a girl flashed before him, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the sun, those eyes he loved of the girl he loved. Of the girl who would die once he was gone.

No. No, no, no, no!

Out, out, he had to get away from here.

But what good would it do? _He_ would only come right back and kill them all.

Die. He had to die. While _he_ was gone, he had to die.

But not here, oh Arceus not here where they would stop him. Where they would cry and beg and persuade him to live so that when he died anyway they would perish.

Because they loved him.

Arceus he loved them.

Die. He had to die.

Her screams echoed in his head as he ran.

They tried to stop him. First Tok, who reached for him, cried for him. Then Yue, who tackled him to the ground. He kicked at her, scratched at her, tore at her hair—anything to keep her away from him, anything to keep her safe. Tok screamed as he tried to pull them apart, tried to hold him down so that he wouldn't run.

But he had to run, for their own good he had to get out.

He punched at Tok and kicked at Yue and once he felt their holds slacken, he twisted away from them and ran out the door. It hurt him to hurt them, he felt tears burn behind his eyes as they pursued him. Tok called to him, begged him to stop. Yue was silent, he knew she would not say a word as she focused on the chase.

He had no idea how to escape her.

The image of her trainer flashed before him and for a moment he thought about stopping. Letting Yue catch him.

Letting them all die.

No. Never.

He continued to run, he had no idea where. He was too numb to feel any obstacle; any bruise or scratch from the struggle with his friends. The friends who refused to let him protect them.

To let him go.

Tok's cries were like knives, each digging deeper into his heart. They were so anguished, so hurt, so fearful. The tears behind his eyes burned with such ferocity he almost believed they were on fire.

Die, he had to die. They couldn't die, he wouldn't let them, refused to let them die at his own soulless hands.

He turned on his heel, halting, holding his ground, not understanding his own actions while letting his arms and legs move to instinctive commands.

Yue cried out in shock as a wall of dark energy crashed into her, Tok was too stunned to make a sound as the force knocked him to the ground.

He loved them, oh Arceus he did.

He had to die. He had to.

Fear clawed at him from his numb heart.

He turned and ran.

And she continued to scream.


	22. Behind The Mask

**A/N: Ok, so these chapters (20-21) are kinda weird. But I like to think of it as a writing style to help you get inside the characters' minds. (They're totally freaked out minds at this point) Hope it works! Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 21

Yue groaned as she felt someone lift her into a sitting position. Her head throbbed and her body ached and she gasped for the wind which had been knocked out of her.

"Yue! Are you alright?" May cried. Yue groaned as she nodded, her head feeling as if it would explode at any minute.

"Good." May said as she dashed away. Yue watched her run after him. But he didn't want to be followed, she knew that much.

The throbbing in her head and the wounds in her skin were proof of that.

* * *

He fell to his knees, knowing full well he had lost them forever ago. Knowing how much they would be hurting now.

But it was for their own good, better hurt than dead.

"May…" he whispered, feeling tears burn through his hold. He didn't want to die, Arceus he wanted to hold her forever. Tell her everything would be alright like he used to. Love her for all eternity.

But he was dying. One way or the other he was going to die. He preferred she live on. And he knew she'd hate him for it.

How would he do it? How could he kill himself when he was so afraid to die? So afraid to leave her behind?

He was a coward, a filthy coward. He couldn't let fear win, not now when it really mattered.

He looked up at his surroundings for the first time since he'd left the house, left his friends. And then he knew exactly what he was going to do.

But he was still afraid.

* * *

She didn't know how she knew where he was. She hadn't even been to this area of the island alone before. She would have wondered if it was her gift, but she didn't really have the time to care at the moment.

Why was it every time she left he did something stupid?

Or got attacked?

Or did something idiotic?

Wait, idiotic _is_ stupid.

"Drew!" she cried, running to a place she didn't recognize. She knew he was close, and she didn't care how. She kept running. Running to him.

"DREW!" she screamed, wanting him to answer. There was silence, but he was closer now. She turned a corner. In front of her was a small, rocky lake. Its water fled into a stream which she knew fed into the ravine. A small waterfall trickled from a cliff above where he sat. His green eyes dull as they stared at her.

Arceus, what _was_ he doing?

"Drew, get down from there." May said, panic daring to creep into her voice.

"No." he said, emotionless.

"Drew, what do you think you're doing up there? Do you realize what would happen if you fell?" the words were out before she understood. But he didn't need to answer for her to realize what he meant. Oh no…Arceus, Arceus no!

"DREW! Get down from there, now!" she cried, wanting to run to him, to stop him, but worried he would do something stupid.

"May. I told you no." his voice was blank. His face was blank. She had missed something, something vital.

"Drew, what happened?" she asked. He stood and the panic flooded into her speech.

"DREW! Don't!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. How could he do this to her? How could he think to do this to her?

"May, you shouldn't be here."

"No!"

"May."

"DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes. "IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU'D KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS ME!" He looked at her and she saw the tears in his eyes. She saw his infamous mask fade away. He did know. It killed him inside. He loved her. He didn't want to die.

"Drew please…" she whimpered. She wanted to hold him, wanted him to hold her. Wanted him to spin little Rose around as the fall leaves danced about their feet.

He hesitated because he loved her and he didn't want to leave her.

And then he screamed, his head in his hands. He crumpled to the ground instead of falling to the rocky water. May ran to him, but what good would it do?

Fog could do nothing but scream in his head.

When she reached him, she shook him.

"Drew!" she cried, her hands were shaking and she was numb. She lifted him into her arms, and his limp hands dragged in the ground. Dark streaks ran through the skin under his chartreuse locks. She knew he would not be the one to open his eyes. That the eyes she would see would be red. She didn't know how she knew that either.

The dark streaks in his scalp made for good support, however.

She was too shocked to think. She held him in her arms as if he would wake up and smile at her. He was cold and his skin was grey, but he still breathed and his heart still beat under her touch.

But it wasn't his breath or his heart anymore. Her tear ducts had not yet registered that fact. No part of her seemed to believe what she knew.

He was gone. He had known this would happen and he had tried to save her.

He loved her.

A pair of blood-red eyes stared up at her.

"Good evening."

And before she could think of reacting his cold, grey hands had shoved her to the ground and were holding her there.

If she could register anything at the moment, she would have wondered why his eyes were so sad.

"Today, you are going to die."


End file.
